Breezestar's nine days
by leafcrow
Summary: Little Breezekit is born in LakeClan, he doesn't have a good life, he is neglected by his father and lots of bad things happen to him. With some help, he grows stronger and becomes Breezestar of LakeClan. But nine days, an evil cat, and a dark secret can end everything.
1. Alleigances and prologue

Allegiances

LakeClan

Leader:

Nightstar: Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Deputy:

Lionfur: Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Volepaw

Medicine cat:

Mintpelt: White she – cat, with gray tail, ears, neck and green eyes

Apprentice, Whitefoot

Warriors:

Squirreltail: Silver she – cat with blue eyes and bushy tail

Goldenpelt: Golden she – cat with icy blue eyes

Tawnyfoot: Golden she cat with darker paws and dark blue eyes

Dapplepelt: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with icy blue eyes

Graytail: Black tom with a gray tail, belly and green eyes

Silverstripe: Silver tabby she – cat with pale blue eyes

Fernshade: Gray she cat with green eyes

Lizardtail: Creamy she – cat with green eyes

Blueheart: Blue - gray and white she cat with amber eyes

Rosepelt: Brown she – cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Hoppaw

Stonespots: White tom with gray ears, tail and green eyes

Sandpelt: Pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Mothpaw

Brightfur: White she – cat with ginger ears, tail and blue eyes

Apprentice, Tadpolepaw

Stormclaw: Gray tabby tom with jet – black stripes, white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Blackstripe: Gray tabby tom with jet – black stripes, white paws and amber eyes

Shadowfur: Dark gray tom with pale gray belly and blue eyes

Gorsepelt: Ginger tom with pale ginger belly and blue eyes

Iceheart: White she – cat with blue eyes

Leopardclaw: Unusually spotted golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Mudfoot: Brown tom with yellow eyes

Tigerheart: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Stripedfur: White tom with jet – black stripes, and blue eyes

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Snowfall: White tom with jet – black stripes, blue eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Whiteface: Brown tabby tom with a white face and green eyes

Amberwing: Brown tabby she – cat with amber eyes

Duskwater: Pale ginger and black she – cat with amber eyes

Flowerpetal: White she – cat with blue eyes

Moonlight: Silver and white she – cat with green eyes

Foxfang: Dark reddish brown tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Cloudheart: White tom with pale gray splotches and green eyes

Grayfeather: White she – cat with dark gray splotches and dark blue eyes

Frostwing: White she – cat with blue eyes

Firetail: Ginger tom with green eyes

Littlewhisker: Small pale brown tom, with darker belly and amber eyes

Longleg: Dark reddish brown tom with blue eyes

Blossomfall: Light brown she – cat with darker ears, neck and blue eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Grasstail: Brown tom with white belly and green eyes

Badgerface: Black tom with a brown face and blue eyes

Minnowleap: Pale brown she – cat with darker paws and pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Darkfang: Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Thistlefrost: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Patchfur: White tom with ginger splotches and blue eyes

Honeyflower: Tortoiseshell she – cat with dark blue eyes

Splashpool: Tortoiseshell she – cat with icy blue eyes

Morningcloud: Tortoiseshell she – cat with green eyes

Ashnose: Gray tom with blue eyes

Thornpelt: Golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice, Brindlepaw

Smokebreeze: Black tom with green eyes

Swiftwind: White and black tom with amber eyes

Maplepool: Pale ginger she – cat with amber eyes

Leafwhisker: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with amber eyes

Oakfoot: Brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Jayflight: Blue – gray and white tom with blue eyes

Mistywing: Blue – gray and white she – cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Willowclaw: Cream tabby she – cat with amber eyes

Sootpelt: Black and white tom with blue eyes

Raintail: Brown and white tom with green eyes

Doveflight: White she – cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Fallowpaw

Riverfoot: Silver tom with white belly and amber eyes

Spottedstream: Gray she – cat with silver belly and amber eyes

Hollyfern: Silver she – cat with white neck and blue eyes

Sedgestream: White she – cat with blue eyes

Brownfeather: Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Berryspots: Creamy tom with brown splotches and green eyes

Apprentice, Larchpaw

Lionclaw: Golden tom with blue eyes

Mousetail: Blue - gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Blackstep: Black tom with a white stripe and amber eyes

Apprentice, Marigoldpaw

Gingerstorm: Ginger she – cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Redstripe: Brown reddish she – cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Silverwhisker: Silver she – cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Petalpaw

Blueflower: Blue – gray she – cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Tallear: White she – cat with pale ginger splotches, big ears and amber eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Mossstripe: Brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Seedheart: White she – cat with pale ginger splotches and blue eyes

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Sharptail: Golden she – cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Clawfur: Brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Apprentices

Whitefoot: Gray she – cat with jet black stripes, white paws and amber eyes

Ravenpaw: Black tom with white paws, face and dark blue eyes

Larchpaw: Creamy she – cat with amber eyes

Ivypaw: White she – cat with blue eyes

Dustpaw: Pale brown tom with green eyes

Fallowpaw: White she – cat with blue eyes

Starlingpaw: White she – cat with blue eyes

Hazelpaw: Ginger she – cat with blue eyes

Marigoldpaw: Ginger she – cat with amber eyes

Molepaw: Ginger tom with green eyes

Featherpaw: Black she – cat with amber eyes

Petalpaw: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with amber eyes

Poppypaw: Tortoiseshell she – cat with blue eyes

Volepaw: Silver tom with green eyes

Hoppaw: Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Hawkpaw: Brown tom with green eyes

Dawnpaw: Pale ginger she – cat with pale blue eyes

Cinderpaw: Gray she – cat with green eyes

Brackenpaw: Reddish brown and white tom with green eyes

Flamepaw: Ginger she – cat with green eyes

Mothpaw: Pale ginger she – cat with amber eyes

Tadpolepaw: Black and pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Sparrowpaw: Black and pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Thurshpaw: Black and pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Crowpaw: Black and pale ginger tom, with a black face and amber eyes

Whitepaw: White she – cat with green eyes

Blackpaw: White she – cat with a black face and blue eyes

Pinepaw: Silver and white tom with green eyes

Brindlepaw: Silver and white tom with blue eyes

Queens

Willowheart: Gray she – cat with jet – black stripes, white paws and blue eyes

Redspots: White she – cat with ginger tail, ears, neck and blue eyes (mother of Rowankit: Reddish brown tom with green eyes, Eaglekit: White tom with ginger splotches and green eyes, and Pikekit: Brown tom with green eyes)

Tigerstripe: Brown tabby she – cat with blue eyes (mother of Heatherkit: Pale ginger and white she – cat with green eyes, and Reedkit: Brown and white tom with blue eyes)

Rippleheart: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with blue eyes (mother of Breezekit: Gray and white tom with amber eyes)

Elders

Cloudpelt: White she – cat with black splotches and blue eyes

Fuzzytail: Creamy she – cat with a fuzzy tail, and amber eyes

Gingerfur: Ginger tom with green eyes, former LakeClan leader

Creamyspots: Gray tom with creamy splotches and blue eyes

RatClan

Leader

Leafstar: Brown she – cat with yellow eyes

Deputy

Mintwhisker: Silver tom with green eyes

YellowClan

Leader

Willowstar: Pale gray tabby she – cat with amber eyes

Deputy:

Troutface: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

AppleClan

Leader

Thunderstar: Ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy

Foxfur: Ginger she – cat with yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come here Breezekit!", said his mother Rippleheart. "I'm going!", he said. "Why don't you go and play with your half siblings?", his mother asked. Breezekit's father, Raintail, hadn't want to father him, since Rippleheart wasn't his mate. His mate was Tigerstripe, with whom she had Heatherkit, a white and ginger she – kit, and Reedkit, a brown and white tom. His half siblings hated him and they treated him like fox dung. His father, also treated "Play with him? Never!", he heard Heatherkit say. "Hush!", shouted her mother, Tigerstripe, who was behind her. "Don't treat your half brother like that. You know it's wrong", he heard her say. _I don't want to play with you, stupid furballs. One day I'll be leader and I'll banish you! _he thought.

Breezekit had gone to explore beyond the nursery. He had gone to Mintpelt's den and then to the apprentice's den, where he talked with two apprentices, Marigoldpaw and Ravenpaw. He had noticed that Marigoldpaw was a bit fatter than most apprentices. Later, he had gone to explore the fresh – kill pile and had accidentally wondered in Nightstar's den. Nightstar was leader, and Lionfur was his deputy. He had heard Redspots, Nightstar's mate and mother of Rowankit, Pikekit and Eaglekit, say that he was on his last life. After all his adventures, he decided to go back to the nursery.

Marigoldpaw was in the nursery! "What are you doing here?", he asked. "I'm having Dustpaw's kits.", she answered. Breezekit was shocked. Weren't apprentices supposed to finish their training before having kits? He didn't dare to ask.

"Reedkit, go invite Breezekit to play. He is your half brother, remember?", said Tigerstripe. "He's weak", he answered. "It's boring to play with a weak kit". _How did he dare call me weak?_ he thought. _I'll show him._ Suddenly, he jumped in the air and attacked Reedkit. He clawed his neck fur and was left with brown fur in his claws. In return, Reedkit bit his belly and Breezekit yowled in pain. "Stop!", screamed Tigerstripe. "Rippleheart, take your stupid excuse for a kit out of my way!". "You have no right to talk to my kit like that!", retorted Rippleheart. _Good job_, said a voice in Breezekit's head. "Who are you?", he murmured. Nobody replied.

After the fight, both of them were taken to Mintpelt's den to receive treatment to their wounds. Later, they went back to the nursery.

"I don't feel okay", said Marigoldpaw. "Please, Willowheart, could you bring Mintpelt and Whitefoot?", she added. "Sure", Willowheart replied. _Marigoldpaw's kits are coming!_ thought Breezekit.

"Please bring Dustpaw. She is starting to kit!", announced Mintpelt. Willowheart left the nursery and brought Dustpaw. "You'll be fine, I promise", he told her.

Several seconds later, Marigoldpaw finally started to kit. "Here comes one", said Mintpelt, picking a pale ginger she – kit. She put it on Dustpaw's paws. "Lick her", she said. Dustpaw started licking his daughter. "Another one!", said Mintpelt, this time holding a black tom. She put him on Willowheart's paws. "Lick him", she said. Willowheart obeyed. "The last one", she said, holding a white she – kit. This time, she put it on Rippleheart's paws. "Lick her", she said. Rippleheart did it. "Will Marigoldpaw be okay?", asked Dustpaw. "I don't know", she replied.

Mintpelt and Whitefoot took Marigoldpaw to their den. Everyone was worried for her, specially Dustpaw, who was waiting in front of the medicine cat den waiting for some news. Marigoldpaw's mother, Morningcloud, was also very nervous waiting with Dustpaw. Marigoldpaw's father, Sandpelt, was trying to comfort Morningcloud that she would be fine. But Breezekit wasn't sure if Sandpelt belived what he said. Breezekit saw Mintpelt come out of her den to tell something to the anxious cats. He sneaked out of the nursery to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry", he overheard. "Marigoldpaw is dead", she said. Breezekit felt a pang of grief strike his heart. _We were really good friends_, he thought.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!", called Nightstar. Breezekit wasn't old enough to catch his own prey but he loved sitting outside the nursery to listen to what Nightstar said. "Today a very valuable apprentice went to join StarClan. We will sit vigil for Marigoldpaw tonight", he said.

Breezekit saw Sandpelt and Morningcloud sit near their kit's body, a lot of grief on their eyes. He later saw Dustpaw approaching to the clearing where Marigoldpaw's body lay. He pressed his nose in her mate's flank. _He hasn't named his kits yet_, Breezekit thought.

"The queens in the nursery will take turns for taking care of Marigoldpaw's kits. Dustpaw, you'll have to name them tomorrow", Nightstar said.

Blackstep, Marigoldpaw's mentor, had just left from sitting vigil for her apprentice to go on a hunting patrol. Breezekit wondered if Blackstep was going to mentor any of Redspots' kits.

The next day, Dustpaw entered the nursery. _He is probably going to name his kits_, thought Breezekit. "Hi. I came to name my kits", he said. "Greetings", said Redspots. "The pale ginger with amber eyes she – kit's name will be Sunkit in honor to her pelt colour and her eyes. The black tom with green eyes will be called Beetlekit in honor to his dark pelt. And the white she – kit will be called Mistkit, in honor to her misty blue eyes", he said. Breezekit saw Beetlekit's green eyes glow as he looked at his father. _I wish I had the same connection with mine_, he thought.

"Rippleheart, can I go to explore the camp?", asked Breezekit. He was bored of being inside the nursery. It was Rowankit's, Eaglekit's and Pikekit's last day as kits, they would become apprentices tomorrow. Heatherkit and Reedkit were playing together as usually, and Sunkit, Beetlekit and Mistkit were too young to play. Also, he had overheard the elders saying that Mistkit was deaf, because she was white with blue eyes, so everybody was taking a lot of care about her. The adults said that she would never be able to become a warrior. "Yes, you can. But don't get into trouble!", Rippleheart told him. "I won't", replied Breezekit.

Breezekit went to the elders den. He loved to hear their stories. They were all interesting because Gingerfur was once the clan leader, Creamyspots was Nightstar's first deputy, Cloudpelt was Nightstar's mother, and Fuzzytail was Lionfur's mother.

"Greetings", said Gingerfur. "Hi", replied Breezekit. "Want to hear a story?", he heard Creamyspots say. "Sure", he replied. "Well, when I was the LakeClan leader, some foxes invaded our camp. We fought bravely but many cats died. I still grieve for their loss", said Gingerfur. Breezekit knew he was talking of Scorchkit, his only male kit and Lizardtail's littermate. Creamyspots had told him that story.

"Sorry, but I must leave", Breezekit told the elders. "Come back anytime", said Cloudpelt. It was already night and he had to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting", Breezekit heard Nighstar call. He knew Nightstar was going to make Pikekit, Rowankit and Eaglekit apprentices.

"Today some apprentices will become warriors and some kits apprentices. Let's start with the apprentices which will become warriors. Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, Fallowpaw, Starlingpaw, Larchpaw, Ivypaw, Hazelpaw and Molepaw, come here.", said Nighstar. "Apprentices, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect it, even at the cost of your life?", he asked. "I do", answered all the apprentices.

"So, I'll give you your warrior names. Your names will be Ravenwing, Dustfur, Fallowpelt, Starlingflight, Larchtail, Ivysong, Hazelfrost and Molefoot."

"Ravenwing! Dustfur! Fallowpelt! Starlingflight! Larchtail! Ivysong! Hazelfrost! Molefoot!", shouted the cats. _Marigoldpaw should be here_, Breezekit thought.

"Now, we have some kits to make apprentices. Pikekit, Rowankit, Eaglekit, come here", said Nightstar.

"Flowerpetal, you will mentor Pikepaw. Teach your apprentice all the clan ways we taught you", said Nightstar. Nighstar put his head on Pikepaw's shoulder and he licked it in return. He had heard the queens say that Flowerpetal, Duskwater and Moonlight had been loners who had joined the clans with their kits.

"Moonlight, you will mentor Rowanpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills we taught you here", said Nighstar. He did the same the same of the licking shoulder gesture with him.

"Duskwater, you will mentor Eaglepaw. Teach your apprentice all the training you learned in the clan", said Nighstar. He did the licking gesture again. _Does he do it with all apprentices?_, Breezekit wondered.

"Rowanpaw! Eaglepaw! Pikepaw!", shouted the clan.

"As we know", Nightstar continued, "Redspots will return to her warrior duties. The meeting is over".

After the apprentice ceremony, the apprentices went to explore the clan borders with their mentors. Breezekit wanted to become an apprentice as soon as possible. _I wonder who'll be my mentor_.

Breezekit later saw Mistkit looking at the fresh – kill pile. _She must be hungry_, he thought. Then he headed toward the medicine cat den. He wanted to talk to the medicine cats about Mistkit.

"Hi Breezekit", said Mintpelt. He saw she was sorting weird herbs. "What's brought you here?", she asked. "It's Mistkit. Will she remain a kit forever since she can't become a warrior? Or a medicine cat? Or an elder?", he asked. "Don't worry Breezekit. We'll find out as soon as she is six moons", she replied.

After that, he went back to the nursery. He saw Heatherkit and Reedkit play fighting. In a corner of the nursery, Beetlekit was grooming himself and Sunkit was sitting in the middle alone. _I'll go and play with her_, he thought.

"Hi Sunkit", he said. "Wanna play fighting?". "Sure", she answered. They suddenly started playing and were having a lot of fun, until an unexpected visit arrived in the nursery.

"Eaglepaw!", screamed Reedkit. "Hi kits", he replied. "What are you doing here?", asked Tigerstripe. "I came to change your bedding", he replied. _I want to be an apprentice now!_, thought Breezekit.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Several moons passed, and Breezekit had become very good friends with his denmate Sunkit, but today was their last day together. Breezekit, Reedkit and Heatherkit were becoming apprentices.

Last moon, three new warriors were made. Featherfur, Petalwhisker and Poppytail were now full LakeClan warriors.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!", called Nightstar. "Today, some kits will become apprentices. Heatherkit, Reedkit, Breezekit, come here!" he said.

"Featherfur, you will train Heatherpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills that your mentor Redstripe", he said. Heatherpaw and Nightstar did the gesture.

"Poppytail, you will mentor Reedpaw. Teach your apprentice all the ways your mentor Blueflower taught you", he said. As always, they did the licking shoulder gesture.

"Petalwhisker, your apprentice will be Breezepaw. Teach him your excellent patience your mentor Silverwhisker taught you", he said. It was Breezepaw's time to do the gesture.

"Heatherpaw! Reedpaw! Breezepaw!", shouted all the clan. Breezepaw was so excited. He was finally an apprentice.

"As we know, Tigerstripe and Rippleheart will return to their warrior duties. Since Rippleheart never had an apprentice, she will train one of Marigoldpaw's kits", he ended saying.

"Come on Breezepaw", said Petalwhisker. "We have to show you our territory borders".

In their walk, they went through a place full of dry grass. "This is our limit with YellowClan territory", said Petalwhisker. "They use those dry grasses to hide from enemies and for hunting prey".

Later, they passed next to a forest full of trees. "This is our limit with AppleClan territory. Those trees give apples, which they cut for the apple to fall on top of their prey", she said.

In the end, they passed next to a place where it was full of bushes. "This is RatClan territory. In those bushes, rats hide, which is their main prey source", she said.

"As you might have noticed, each Clan has a different smell. Now, let's go back to the camp. I will ask Lionfur if we can go on the dawn patrol for me to teach you some hunting skills", she finally said.

Breezepaw was very tired. Tadpolepaw had brought some fresh bedding for him to sleep in. _Tomorrow I will hunt every creature in this place!_, he thought.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Breezepaw was in a very dark forest. He started walking through it, but he couldn't recognize anything. _Am I in another clan's territory?_, he thought.

Suddenly a black tom appeared. "Greetings Breezepaw. My name is Blacktooth", said the mysterious cat. "I will be like a second mentor to you, and will teach you all the tactics to be the best warrior in the whole forest".

"Are you are StarClan cat?", asked Breezepaw, very curious. But, Blacktooth didn't answer.

"Hi Blacktooth", said Breezepaw. "How will we train?", asked the apprentice.

"Every night, you'll come to this forest in your dreams, and I'll teach you all the fighting techniques I know for you to become the best warrior of the whole forest", said Blacktooth. "But you have to promise something: you will not tell about me to anyone. Clear?".

"Okay, I won't tell anyone", replied Breezepaw.

"Wake up Breezepaw!". He heard a voice say. "Wake up!". Suddenly he recognized that voice. _It's Petalwhisker. I was going to go on the dawn patrol!_

Breezepaw got up. "With whom are we going to patrol?", he asked.

"We're going with Dustfur, he needs to get out of the nursery sometime, and with Lionfur and Volepaw", she said.

While they were patrolling, Lionfur heard a strange noise. Breezepaw sniffed a weird smell. He followed the trail and found a different clan's patrol.

"Come here Petalwhisker!", he called.

Petalwhisker, Lionfur and Volepaw came. They saw the warriors and unsheathed their claws and curled their lips.

"Leafstar, what are your warriors doing on LakeClan territory?", asked Lionfur in a hostile way.

"Marking our new scent marks", replied Mintwhisker, the RatClan deputy.

"Attack, RatClan, attack!", yowled Leafstar, as she launched herself on top of Lionfur. "Volepaw, bring an extra patrol!", screamed Lionfur. But it was too late. A RatClan patrol was heading towards the LakeClan camp.

"Leave, all of you!", shouted Lionfur. "I'm not leaving you!", said Petalwhisker.

"Just leave. My time has arrived. I'm joining StarClan", said Lionfur, and then stopped breathing. _The clan's deputy is dead! I have to tell Nightstar!_, thought Breezepaw.

He rushed into the camp. When he arrived, a lot of cats were fighting.

"Breezepaw, you don't have battle training, go to the nursery to hide!", shouted Petalwhisker, as she bit a brown tabby.

Breezepaw went to the nursery and saw how his clanmates drove of the RatClan warriors. "This is not over!", shouted Leafstar, as she went back to her territory.

"Any cats apart from Lionfur joined StarClan?", he heard Volepaw say, grief in his eyes. Volepaw was Lionfur's apprentice, so he had seen his own mentor die.

"Nighstar is dead!", shouted Redspots. Breezepaw remembered that the old leader was on his last life. _But, if both deputy and leader are dead, who'll become LakeClan's new leader?_, he thought.

"As we know, the medicine cat will choose the new leader. So, where's Mintpelt?", asked Goldenpelt, one of the senior warriors.

Whitefoot came out of the medicine cat den. "I'm sorry", she started, "Mintpelt is dead".

Breezepaw couldn't believe it. The mousebrained RatClan warriors had killed their leader, their deputy, and their medicine cat.

"So, Whitefoot, you're our new medicine cat. You have to choose a new leader. Leopardclaw, Gorsepelt, Blueheart, Mudfoot and I will bring the cats' bodies to sit vigil for them", said Squirreltail. Leopardclaw and Mudfoot went to look for Lionfur's body, while Gorsepelt and Blueheart brought Nightstar's body, and Squirreltail brought Mintpelt's. Whitefoot was sleeping, a way were she could realize who the new leader should be.

Redspots was sitting vigil for Nightstar. He was Redspots' mate. With her, sat Dapplepelt and Tawnyfoot, Nightstar's littermates, and Cloudpelt, their mother. Later, Stonespots, Brightfur, Sandpelt, Eaglepaw, Rowanpaw and Pikepaw joined in. All of them were his kits, and Stonespots had also been his apprentice. The last one to join was Ravenwing, Nightstar's last apprentice.

Dapplepelt was also sitting vigil for Lionfur, because they were mates. Goldenpelt, his littermate and Fuzzytail, his mother joined the vigil. Iceheart, Gorsepelt, Shadowfur, Lionclaw, Mousetail and Tigerstripe came later, as they were Lionfur's kits. Last of all, came Lizardtail, Littlewhisker and Volepaw. All of them had been Lionfur's apprentices.

Redspots was approaching to Mintpelt's body. They were littermates. Lizardtail also came with the elder Gingerfur. Breezepaw wondered why was she grieving so much for the former medicine cat. So he asked him. To his question, he answered this, "Evebody listen! Mintpelt was my mate and Lizardtail's mother!".

Breezepaw was shocked. Medicine cats were forbidden to have a mate and kits. Mintpelt had broken the medicine cat code.

Everybody got near the medicine cat den. Whitefoot had sat vigil for her mentor and now she had something to tell the clan. She jumped to the highrock and all the cats started to look at her.

"I had a dream", she started. "There was a very big cat, he was like mottled, and it was protecting his clan with his big, powerful claws. I've analyzed my dream and I think Leopardclaw is the rightful LakeClan leader", she said. "Tonight, he'll go to the moonstone and receive his nine lives. But first, he'll climb up here and name his deputy", she ended saying.

Leopardclaw started climbing the rocks and stood up. "It is a hard decision. But I made a choice. I say its name, for Nighstar and Lionfur's spirits to hear and approve my choice. Squirreltail will be LakeClan's deputy", he said.

All the clan looked at Squirreltail. They started calling her name. Squirreltail climbed to the highrock and said some words, "Thank you, Leopardclaw. I promise I will be a worthy deputy for our clan".

"As you may know, tomorrow is the gathering", said Leopardclaw. "So, I'll go to the moonstone now. Whitefoot, you have to come with me."

Breezepaw headed to the nursery to see if the queens and the kits were alright. He had recently discovered he had fallen in love with his best friend's littermate, Mistkit, the deaf she – kit.

"How are you all? I've missed you a lot", he said. Mistkit came running to greet Breezepaw.

"Hi Mistkit", said Breezepaw, although he knew she couldn't hear her. Beetlekit, Sunkit and Mistkit were five moons old, in two moons they would become apprentices, so Breezepaw always took Mistkit out of the nursery to teach her hunting techniques.

The biggest of the apprentices, Flamepaw, Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw Dawnpaw, Volepaw, Hawkpaw and Hoppaw were ready to become warriors, but with all this complications the leader didn't have the opportunity to do that.

Breezepaw decided to go to sleep. The next day he had to train a lot and remain strong enough for being chosen to go to the gathering.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Come on Breezepaw, is that all you have?!", screamed Blacktooth. He had been training all night with his second mentor, but all Blacktooth did was complain that Breezepaw was weak.

Suddenly, Blacktooth jumped and attacked Breezepaw. The black tom unsheathed his claws and tore a part of Breezepaw's fur. Then, he jumped and tried to bit Breezepaw's neck.

The apprentice pushed the black tom and clawed his fur. Blacktooth stood up, and shook the gray fur from his claws.

"That's enough", said Blacktooth. "We'll train more tomorrow".

Breezepaw woke up. His shoulder was bleeding, so he went to the medicine cat den. When he arrived, he saw his mentor Petalwhisker helping Whitefoot.

"Breezepaw, there's something I want to tell you", started Petalwhisker. "I have talked to Whitefoot and I decided that I'm going to become her apprentice", she ended saying.

Breezepaw was sad. His mentor had abandoned him to become a medicine cat. Fury pulsed through him. He was very angry at his former mentor. He decided to leave the den, although his shoulder was still bleeding.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!", announced the new leader. Breezepaw saw the apprentices emerge from their den and saw that Flamepaw was a bit plump. _She can't be expecting kits_, he thought. _After what happened to Marigoldpaw._

"I have to tell you that know I'm a full leader with nine lives and a new name: Leopardstar", he said. "Also, there's a warrior who wishes to become a medicine cat. Petalwhisker, is it your will to become a medicine cat and leave all your warrior duties?", he asked

"It is", replied Petalwhisker. "So then, we come to the second thing I wanted to tell you. We have two apprentices without mentors, so I'm going to assign them a new one now".

"Silverstripe, you will mentor Volepaw. Teach your apprentice all the abilities you learned", he said.

"Foxfang, you will mentor Breezepaw. Teach your new apprentice all the ways your mentor Tawnyfoot taught you", Leopardstar announced.

"Volepaw! Breezepaw!", shouted the clan.

"Now, there are some apprentices that I didn't have time to make them warriors. Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, Volepaw, Hawkpaw, Hoppaw come here!", said Leopardstar.

The apprentices climbed to the highrock and started to look at Leopardstar.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend it even at the cost of your life?", asked the tabby leader.

"I do", answered the cats in chorus.

"So, I'll give you your warrior names. Your names will be respectively: Flameheart, Cindertail, Brackenpelt, Dawnstripe, Hawkflight, Volewhisker and Hopfur", Leopardstar said.

"Flameheart! Cindertail! Brackenpelt! Dawnstripe! Hawkflight! Volewhisker! Hopfur!, shouted the clan.

After the ceremony, Flameheart went to the nursery. She had told the clan that she was expecting Stripedfur's kits.

Flameheart was very close to kitting. She could do it in any moment, so now they kept the kits separated from Flameheart, so she could have some peace.

Foxfang got near Breezepaw and asked him if he wanted to go training. "Sure", answered Breezepaw. He sounded confident, but he was very nervous.

When they finished training, they came back to the camp. "Breezepaw, go and rest", said Foxfang. "You were chosen to go to the gathering along with Mothpaw and Whitepaw".

Breezepaw couldn't believe it. _I'm going to my first gathering!_, he thought. _And Reedpaw and Heatherpaw aren't coming!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The four leaders were sitting each one on a rock at fourtrees. They greeted each other and waited for the crowd to shut up. Breezepaw was talking with an AppleClan apprentice named Lionpaw. He was a golden tabby tom with dark green eyes.

"Let the gathering begin!", announced Willowstar, YellowClan's leader. "Leopardclaw, you start".

"First of all, I'm not Leopardclaw. I'm Leopardstar. Nighstar, Lionfur and Mintpelt were killed by RatClan warriors", he said, looking at Leafstar.

"Now, I would like to announce that we have new warriors and new apprentices. Flameheart, Cindertail, Brackenpelt, Dawnstripe, Volewhisker, Hopfur and Hawkflight are now full LakeClan warriors", said Leopardstar.

The cats from other clans cheered. Foxfang had told him that they always did, because new warriors was very good news for everyone.

"Our new apprentices are Breezepaw, Reedpaw and Heatherpaw. Their mentors are Foxfang, Poppytail and Featherfur respectively. I would also like to announce that our warrior Petalwhisker became a medicine cat apprentice", said the LakeClan leader.

"As you might have noticed, my new deputy is Squirreltail. And all of you listen. Don't try to invade us. We are strong again and you will regret if you try", he said. "Your turn, Thunderstar", said Leopardstar, turning to the ginger tom, who was the AppleClan leader.

"Unluckily, my longtime deputy Windtail just died", he started. "Foxfur is the new AppleClan deputy", he said finally.

"Ashtail has given birth to a litter of five kits. Luckily, they are all healthy", he ended saying. "Willowstar, your turn", he said.

The pale gray she – cat faced the other leaders. "YellowClan's been suffering a lot. We are having prey shortage since it's nearly leaf – bare. Apart from that, we're doing fine and we have a new warrior. Lightningpelt is our new warrior", she said finally.

The four clans cheered while the pale ginger tom looked embarrassed.

"Leafstar, your turn", said Willowstar, turning to the RatClan leader.

"We're doing pretty fine. Unluckily, one of our apprentices has joined StarClan. Tigerpaw was killed in our raid to LakeClan", she said. "I'm done".

"Well, the gathering is now over", said Leopardstar, as he guided his warriors toward LakeClan territory.

When they arrived, all the clan was sleeping, except Whitefoot and Petalwhisker. Breezepaw decided to find out what was going on.

"Flameheart just had her kits", Whitefoot said. "You can go silently into the nursery and have a peep. I think Flameheart is still awake".

Breezepaw approached the nursery and saw that Flameheart was awake, lying next to Stripedfur. He looked down and saw four little kits.

"Hi Breezepaw. Want to see them?", asked Flameheart, looking proudly at her kits. "Yes", said Breezepaw.

First, she pointed to a dark ginger she – kit with white paws and blue eyes. "This is Finchkit", she said.

Then, she pointed to a ginger tabby tom with green eyes. "This is Scorchkit", she told him.

Later, she pointed to a white she – kit with green eyes. "This is Sagekit", she said.

Last of all, she pointed to a white she – kit with ginger paws, tail and blue eyes. "This is Vixenkit", she said.

Breezepaw looked at the four kits. They were beautiful.

"I'll better go to sleep", he said. He was very tired and probably Blacktooth would make him train.

"Goodbye Breezepaw", said Flameheart.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!", called Leopardstar. _What does he want now?_, thought Breezepaw as he woke up.

"Today I will make some kits apprentices", he said. "Sunkit, Beetlekit, Mistkit, come here!", screamed Leopardstar.

Breezepaw couldn't believe it. He was finally going to sleep with beautiful Mistkit again! He felt excitement pulse through his body. He loved her a lot, and was always thinking about her.

"Rippleheart, you will train Mistpaw. Teach your apprentice the excellent fighting and hunting skills your mentor Lionclaw taught you", Leopardstar said.

Breezepaw was very happy that his mother was going to be Mistpaw's mentor. He could now go on patrol with his mother and the cat he loved.

Mistpaw didn't do the licking gesture because she had never known she had to do it.

"Ravenwing, your apprentice will be Sunpaw. Teach your apprentice all your mentor Nightstar taught you", said the leader.

Breezepaw saw Ravenwing's eyes were full of grief as he remembered his lost mentor. Then, he did the licking gesture.

Breezepaw would also be able to sleep beside his best friend, Sunpaw. But, he still couldn't take his eyes of Mistpaw.

"Molefoot, you will train Beetlepaw. Teach your first apprentice all the things your mentor Gingerstorm taught you", said the golden tabby.

They did the licking gesture and then the new apprentices left on their first patrol. Breezepaw wished he could go with them. He would do anything to see Mistpaw.

Foxfang approached him. "Hey, want to go on patrol. It would be an honor to you, since we're going with some of the best warriors. We'll go with Swiftwind, our best runner, Lizardtail, our best tracker and Stormclaw, one of the senior warriors and the best hunter. What do you think?!", he asked, in a way that he always did, shouting at him.

Breezepaw said that he would go, not only because he would have a good experience, but also they might get to see Mistpaw's patrol.

Foxfang headed the way with Breezepaw beside him. Swiftwind, Stormclaw, and Lizardtail followed him.

"Can you scent anything?!", he asked. Foxfang was a very strict mentor, so Breezepaw was trying to please him. He started scenting the air and recognized a smell.

_Vole!_, he thought. He crouched, balancing his weight as they had taught him, not to make the leaves bristle, and he finally saw it. A small vole was walking through the forest ground. It was little, but it was something.

He chased the vole. He caught it and killed it with a swift bite in the neck. He felt the vole's blood enter his mouth.

He took his fresh – kill to show it to Foxfang.

When he saw them, he saw that Foxfang had fished a skinny fish in the lake, Swiftwind had caught a blackbird, and the other two had caught nothing.

"Well done, Breezepaw. Now, take with the others the fresh – kill we've caught. I'll be back in a moment", said Foxfang.

Breezepaw was happy. He had caught a vole when two experienced warriors had caught nothing.

When they arrived to the camp, he saw Sunpaw and Beetlepaw eating their fresh – kill. Their mentors were looking worried and talking to Leopardstar and Squirreltail. He left his fresh – kill and went running toward them.

"What's going on?", he asked. He was very intrigued to know what had happened that he didn't even get something to eat.

"Rippleheart and Mistpaw are missing. A patrol consisting with Dapplepelt, Graytail and Goldenpelt went looking for them", answered Squirreltail.

Breezepaw was very worried. _What if something bad happened to them?_, he thought.

Just then, Goldenpelt entered carrying Mistpaw's body and Graytail and Dapplepelt were carrying Rippleheart's.

Their bodies were full of blood. "I'm sorry Breezepaw. They had badger scent all over their bodies", said Graytail.

Breezepaw's heart was broken. His mother and the cat he loved had just joined StarClan. The cats carried the bodies to the centre of the clearing so that the clan could sit vigil for them.

Breezepaw first went to sit vigil for his mother. His father didn't even care about it. Clawfur and Sharptail joined him. They were Rippleheart's littermates. Mistywing and Riverfoot also joined. They were Rippleheart's parents. Rippleheart's mentor, Lionclaw also sat there.

Then, Breezepaw went to sit vigil for Mistpaw. Sunpaw and Beetlepaw were her littermates, so they were sitting there. Dustfur joined the vigil. He was her father.

"She's now with her mother in StarClan", said Dustfur, as he pressed his nose in his daughter's flank.

"Why are you sitting vigil for her?", asked Sunpaw, in a very gentle voice.

Breezepaw decided it was time to reveal his love for Mistpaw.

"I loved her and was always thinking about her. That's why I trained her, so that she would be able to become a warrior", said Breezepaw as he looked in Sunpaw's eyes.

Sunpaw just nodded and turned her head back to her sister.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine", said Graytail, one of the senior warriors.

"Let's go back to training!", said Foxfang, as if he didn't care about Breezepaw at all. Breezepaw got up and was ready to leave until Graytail came. He looked at Foxfang and started speaking to him.

"How dare you take an apprentice to training when he has just lost his mother? Let him rest. Tomorrow you'll be able to train", said the black warrior, as his gray tail moved in annoyance.

"Graytail, this isn't your apprentice! I can do as I please with him and you have no right to interfere or even question me!", replied the cat, as he launched on top of Graytail.

The two cats were fighting in the middle of the clearing. Stripedfur and Dapplepelt tried to separate them while Squirreltail went to tell Leopardstar.

The tabby leader came running and screamed, "Stop! Now! Both of you, come now to my den!".

Both warriors went to the leader's den, still looking hostile at each other. Breezepaw felt ashamed of his mentor. _How dare he jump onto a senior warrior?_, he thought.

"You better get something to eat and go to sleep. Foxfang will probably take you on training tomorrow", said Mudfoot, who had just appeared from his Leopardstar's den.

Breezepaw did as he was told and got something to eat. _Blacktooth might want to train too_, he thought.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Breezepaw was very tired. He had trained with Blacktooth all night and now he was training with Jayflight. Foxfang and Graytail had been punished, and were forbidden to get out from the camp, so today he was training with another warrior.

"You're doing really fine Breezepaw. You just need to pay more attention when you're fishing", said Jayflight.

Jayflight was a very good mentor. He was patient and very kind, unlike Foxfang, who was strict and rude. _I would like Jayflight to be my mentor forever!_

"Now, you have to do the hunting crouch", said Jayflight. "Remember not to make many sounds!".

Breezepaw crouched. He started scenting the air and smelled a mouse. Several seconds later, he saw it. It was very plump, and it would be good for the clan.

He started stalking his prey but a sound made it run away.

"It's okay", said the blue – gray and white tom. "Everybody has a bad hunt someday".

Jayflight and Breezepaw went back to the clan. When they arrived, they saw that Leopardstar was calling a clan meeting.

"Tadpolepaw, Mothpaw, Thrushpaw, Sparrowpaw, Crowpaw, Blackpaw, Whitepaw, Pinepaw and Brindlepaw come here!", said the big leader.

The oldest apprentices went running toward the highrock. They looked at everyone very proud.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect it, even at the cost of your life?", asked Leopardstar.

The apprentices promised and got their warrior names. Crowflight, Mothclaw, Tadpoletail, Thrushwing, Sparrowfeather, Pineheart, Brindleclaw, Whitefur and Blackface were now full warriors.

Breezepaw personally liked Brindleclaw the most. The gray tom was always active and gentle, which reminded Breezepaw of his first days as an apprentice.

After the ceremony, Breezepaw went to share tounges with his best friend Sunpaw. He had noticed that the pale ginger she – cat had become more attached to him.

The two apprentices shared some fresh – kill and went to clean the elder's den together with Pikepaw.

"Tell me stories about when Flowerpetal came to the clan!", said excitedly Pikepaw, as he cleaned the den.

"Well, the day they came was a beautiful day. A patrol consisting of Lionclaw, Tawnyfoot, Sedgestream and Clawfur, back then Clawpaw, who was Sedgestream's apprentice. They were patrolling when suddenly Clawfur caught a weird smell. They followed it, and they found three grown up she – cats, each one with several kits. They were looking for protection for their kits, as from their first litters, only one had survived. They took the she – cats to Nightstar and he agreed to let them stay", said the elder Creamyspots.

"Now, can you tell me about Ravenwing? He is such a great mentor, I would like to know about his past", asked Sunpaw.

"All right. Ravenwing was one of Doveflight and Thornpelt's three mischievous kits. He was kin of the great leader Nightstar, so the leader went to the nursery and promised little Ravenkit that he would be his mentor", said Gingerfur, as he remembered with grief his longtime deputy.

"I would like to know more about Foxfang. Why is he like that? He is so hostile towards me and other apprentices. Even at senior warriors!", said Breezepaw, looking sideways to make sure his mentor wasn't there.

"Oh, Foxfang. I remember exactly the day he was born. He was the only kit to Fernshade and Blackstripe. He was spoiled, since he was an only kit. Later, powerful Foxpaw got mentored by Tawnyfoot, though sometimes he trained with Lionfur, who was mean to apprentices, but always a loyal warrior. That's why Foxfang is the way he is. But, he is one of the most trusted cats by Leopardstar, so I wouldn't be surprised if he became the next deputy", said Cloudpelt, even though Fuzzytail had heard the comments on her son.

After Foxfang's explanation, the apprentices went back to the clearing. Today was another gathering. But, he hadn't been picked. Instead, it was Reedpaw, Heatherpaw, Eaglepaw and Rowanpaw. _At least I went first!_, he thought, when he saw his half – siblings jumping excitedly.

Leaf – bare was hard. Hunger was starting to come to the clan, and it wasn't good. Cloudpelt was very skinny and that was worrying the clan. If hunger came, Greencough could come too.

Breezepaw went to the apprentices' den and slept in his nest. Sunpaw had changed his bedding this night. But today he had to sleep. He would have to train a lot the next day, if the clan was going to survive.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

"I shall name you Breezeheart, Reedfur, and Heatherpelt!", screamed Leopardstar.

Moons had passed and with Blacktooth and Foxfang's training, he had finally become a warrior. Not only him and his half – siblings, but also Eagleflight, Piketail and Rowanpelt.

Sunpaw looked happy but sad at the same time. They had become even better friends. Today Breezeheart was promised to go on patrol with Sunpaw and Ravenwing, to watch how her training was doing.

"I also want to make new apprentices. I believe Sagekit, Vixenkit, Scorchkit and Finchkit are ready for that", said Leopardstar.

Some moons ago, Clawfur had gone to the nursery and had had Grasstail's kits. Those were Bramblekit, a brown and white tom with amber eyes and Briarkit, a tortoiseshell and white she – cat with green eyes. The kits had become really good friends, but today they had to separate.

Leopardstar had recently lost a life to hunger, because he refused to eat if his clan couldn't eat. Now he wanted to make apprentices, since it was once again new – leaf.

"Dustfur, you will mentor Vixenpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills your mentor Mistywing taught you", said the great leader.

Dustfur and his new apprentice did the licking gesture as always, and Vixenpaw looked at the clan, her blue eyes shining.

"Fallowpelt, you will mentor Finchpaw. Teach your apprentice all the perfect training your mentor Doveflight taught you", said the spotted tabby tom.

They did the licking gesture and the dark ginger she – cat went to stand beside her littermate.

"Starlingflight, you will train Scorchpaw. Teach this apprentice all the excellent training your mentor Brownfeather taught you", said Leopardstar.

The licking gesture was done and the tabby apprentice went running toward his two sisters. Breezeheart knew he was probably trying to protect them, as he always did, because he was the only tom.

"Breezeheart, you will mentor Sagepaw. Teach this apprentice your skills your mentor Foxfang taught you", said the leader.

Breezeheart was in shock. There were lots of more experienced warriors than him, but he had been chosen to train Sagepaw.

It was his time. He had to do the gesture with his own apprentice this time. He did the gesture and saw the white she – cat jump up and down. _I know exactly how it feels Sagepaw_, he thought.

After the ceremony, Sagepaw came running toward Breezeheart. He knew he had a new responsibility now.

"Can we go on patrol? I want to know the borders and learn to hunt and fight and everything!", said excited Sagepaw.

Breezeheart remembered he had promised Sunpaw he would go. _I don't think she'll mind if I take Sagepaw_, he thought. _After all, she's my apprentice_.

Breezeheart and Ravenwing went with their apprentices together. They started talking about training and all those things. When the apprentices started getting far from their mentors, Ravenwing approached Breezeheart and told him something.

"It's obvious Sunpaw likes you. She wasn't really happy that you were taking Sagepaw with us", said the black and white tom.

Breezeheart and Ravenwing called their apprentices to return and Breezeheart started thinking on what Ravenwing had told him. _Is it possible? Do I love her back? If so, am I betraying Mistpaw?_

The tom was full of questions. He was very confused.

"Breezeheart, teach me how to hunt!", said Sagepaw, and her mentor saw a gleam on her green eyes.

Then he looked at Sunpaw. Her eyes revealed bitterness at Sagepaw, who probably didn't realize.

"Sure, but don't get mad if you don't catch anything", replied Breezeheart.

"Crouch. Try not to touch the leaves. Now, scent. What can you smell?", asked Breezeheart.

The white apprentice opened her mouth to scent the air. "Mouse!", she said, in a soft voice, as she crouched and kept her belly from touching leaves. She stalked her prey and caught it.

"Well done, Sagepaw! You're learning very well. Now, let me show you the clan borders", said Breezeheart, looking proudly at her apprentice. Sunpaw looked very bitter and started searching for prey.

Breezeheart and Sagepaw went deeper into the forest, leaving Ravenwing and Sunpaw behind.

Breezeheart showed Sagepaw the clan borders, explaining the hunting techniques of the enemy clans. They later went to the lake, were Breezeheart taught the white she – cat how to fish, though only Breezeheart caught one.

After fishing, they went back to the camp. The other apprentices were already there, eating their fresh – kill. Sagepaw left her fresh – kill in the elder's den for them to share, and went to share tounges with Vixenpaw.

"Hey, Breezeheart, can we talk?", asked a voice. Breezeheart turned back to see it was Willowheart. The permanent queen was always worrying about cats and trying to solve problems.

Breezeheart headed toward her and sat looking at her.

"It's about Sunpaw. I'm worried about her. All the clan knows she likes you, and she's jealous of Sagepaw. You should talk to her, you know", said the silver tabby.

Breezeheart knew she was right. He said goodbye and headed toward the apprentices' den to talk to Sunpaw. The pale ginger she – cat was looking hostile at him.

"Sunpaw, I'm…", he began, but Sunpaw started talking to him first.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You have already done it, and there's nothing you can do to change it", said the apprentice.

"Sunpaw, you have to understand. She's my apprentice. I have to pay her a lot of attention", replied Breezeheart looking at the apprentice, knowing that she wasn't hearing.

"I was so dumb to think you loved me. You have always loved my sister, and know you love your apprentice", said Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw, the only cat I love here is you. I really want to be your mate when you become a warrior", said Breezeheart.

"Really?", asked Sunpaw.

"Really", replied Breezeheart.

After Breezeheart's conversation with Sunpaw, he went to the warriors' den. Tonight it was claw moon, and that meant that the medicine cats were going to the moonstone to share tounges with StarClan.

Breezeheart had spoken to Squirreltail for him to go on the dawn patrol with Sagepaw. She agreed, but said they were also going with Blossomfall, Leafwhisker and Sharptail.

Breezeheart crouched in his moss and went to sleep. Tomorrow he had to train with Sagepaw and spend time with Sunpaw.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Breezeheart was in the very dark forest again, were he used to train with Blacktooth. He walked through the forest and finally saw the big black tom looking at him.

"Greetings Breezeheart. I saw you became a warrior", he said, as he jumped from a tree. The black tom looked different, maybe younger, but different.

"There's something I have to tell you", said the black tom, as he looked at his former apprentice.

"You can tell me anything", said Breezeheart, feeling confused. If his mentor was a StarClan warrior, which problem would he have?

"I'm becoming younger", he started saying. "When dead cats become younger, they fade from their residence and are never seen again. Breezeheart, I will never see you again. Yesterday I was an elder and today I'm a warrior. Tomorrow I'll be an apprentice, and when you try to remember me, I'll be gone", said Blacktooth.

Breezeheart felt a strange feeling. He wasn't sad; actually, it felt as if he was lying. But Breezeheart didn't seem to care and just went back to sleep, not even saying goodbye to his former mentor.


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Breezeheart leaded his patrol towards the forest. Sagepaw followed, looking anxious. It was the first time the white she – cat renewed scents, and was trying to learn from the older warriors.

They went through the forest and finally Blossomfall caught a weird smell. She was a very good tracker. Several minutes later, the rest smelled it too. _Badger!_, he thought very alarmed. Leafwhisker was panicking, and Sharptail wasn't much better.

"Sagepaw, go to the camp and warn Leopardstar. He'll know what to do. Leafwhisker, go with her, in case a badger attacks you. Go, quick!", said Breezeheart, trying not to look as scared as he was.

"You have no right to give me orders, since I'm older than you. But the clan is in danger, so I'll go", said Leafwhisker calmly. Breezeheart knew she was right. He was the least experienced warrior in the patrol.

Sagepaw and Leafwhisker went running very fast to warn the camp. The other three stayed there in case patrols were sent.

Suddenly, a patrol consisting of Leopardstar, Squirreltail, Dapplepelt, Snowfall and Maplepool came. Behind them, a patrol with Leafwhisker, Sagepaw, Beetlepaw, Sunpaw, Ravenwing and Molefoot came. They stood there and suddenly fifteen badgers arrived. Leopardstar realized that more patrols were needed, so he sent Sagepaw back to the camp with Leafwhisker. This time she didn't argue.

The badgers started attacking, but the cats weren't ready. They started battling them, and suddenly a patrol with Minnowleap, Tawnyfoot, Goldenpelt, Littlewhisker, Oakfoot and Stormclaw came. Behind them, Sagepaw and Leafwhisker came, unsheathing their claws.

Suddenly Breezeheart remembered. Sagepaw didn't have battle training. He went to his apprentice and told her to stay back. She ordered, to afraid to complain.

Breezeheart saw a badger launching on top of Leopardstar. Breezeheart went running to help and tore some of the badger's fur. He screamed in pain and went toward Breezeheart. Littlewhisker came to help him and together they killed the badger.

"We make a great team", said Littlewhisker. Breezeheart nodded to him and went to check on Leopardstar. He had a big wound, so he took him back to the camp. While he was leaving, he suddenly saw two badgers on top of Squirreltail. He ordered Sagepaw to take Leopardstar to the camp and went to help the clan deputy. Tawnyfoot also came, and Breezeheart realized she could hardly walk.

Both cats took the badgers away and killed only one, but the other went running. Breezeheart had to check on Squirreltail.

"Squirreltail, are you okay?", he asked, looking worriedly on her wounds.

"I'm sorry Breezeheart. I'm joining StarClan. But please, listen to me. StarClan has to tell you something", she said, looking very tired.

"I'm listening", he replied, looking at the silver she – cat.

"Don't tell this to anyone. Beware of the black fox that lurks in the shadows, before…", she said as she died.

"Before what?", he asked, but realized that Squirreltail was already dead.

He pressed his nose in her flank and put her body apart from the battle.

He went to see if there were more badgers left, but all of them had escaped or gotten killed. He suddenly realized that not only Squirreltail, but Blossomfall was also dead. _Shadowfur will be heartbroken_, he thought, as he remembered Blossomfall's father.

He and the rest of the cats carried Blossomfall's and Squirreltail's bodies to the camp for the vigil. He later went to the medicine cat den to see how was Leopardstar doing.

"He lost three lives, that means he has five more left", said Whitefoot, as she pressed cobwebs in the leader's flank. "He probably won't get better for some days".

Breezeheart was stunned. Leopardstar had been a leader for a very short time, yet he had five lives left.

Suddenly Leopardstar woke up. He asked Breezeheart about how many deaths.

"Squirreltail and Blossomfall are dead, and Tawnyfoot is badly injured", he replied. He was about to tell him about the black fox, but remembered what Squirreltail had told him, not to tell anyone.

Breezeheart saw pain in his leader's eyes. He could understand, he had been through a lot.

Leopardstar got up and climbed the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

All the cats except Tawnyfoot went to see what was going on. Leopardstar sat and started saying.

"I've lost three lives to the badgers. I have five others left. And, as you might have noticed, my deputy is dead. I'll appoint a new one now, before sitting vigil with Squirreltail. Let Squirreltail's spirit hear and approve my choice. Foxfang will be LakeClan's new deputy", he said, as he looked at Silverpelt.

"I also want to make new warriors. Beetlepaw, Sunpaw, come here!", he screamed, looking at the two apprentices.

"You have fought bravely in the battle, and I'll reward you by making you warriors. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it, even at the cost of your life?" asked the leader.

"I do", answered both apprentices, looking very eager. Their father, Dustfur, was looking at them with pride.

"Then, I give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, you will be known as Sunflower, and Beetlepaw, you will be known as Beetleflight. You are now full LakeClan warriors".

The clan cheered their names and Sunflower went to greet Breezeheart. In moments like these, he would remember Mistpaw.

"Maplepool will go to the nursery, since she is going to have Cloudheart's kits", said the leader, looking at the pale ginger she – cat.

Maplepool went straight to the nursery. Her belly was full of kits.

"Whitefoot, Petalwhisker, Tawnyfoot and I were looking at Tawnyfoot's wounds, and they were very big. So, she decided to join the elders' den. We wish you moons of peace, Tawnyfoot", said Leopardstar.

Tawnyfoot's mate was Creamyspots, and he was an elder, so they could finally be together.

"I will now go and sit vigil with Squirreltail", he announced, as he leaped from the highrock.

Sitting for Squirreltail were Rosepelt and Blueheart, her kits and her apprentice, Lizardtail, her foster kit, and Honeyflower, her temporary apprentice.

Sitting for Blossomfall were Shadowfur and Lizardtail, her parents, Brackenpelt, Flameheart, Dawnstripe and Cindertail, her kits, Oakfoot, her mate, and Swiftwind and Whitefur, her former apprentices.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Breezeheart went to the nursery. Moons had passed since Sunflower had become a warrior, and she was now expecting his kits.

Maplepool's kits had been born. Those were Otterkit, a white she – kit with reddish eyes, Timberkit, a brown tom with a white paw and amber eyes, and Bluekit, a white she – kit with blue – gray splotches.

Clawfur's kits had just been apprenticed. Bramblepaw's mentor was Hazelfrost and Briarpaw's was Ivysong.

Heatherpelt had also moved to the nursery some moons ago and had had Hawkflight's kits. These were Nightkit, a black tom with green eyes, named in honor of Nightstar, and Adderkit, a golden tom with blue eyes.

Breezeheart arrived in the nursery too late. Sunflower had already given birth to a litter of three kits. One was a black tom with blue eyes, another one was a blue – gray tri – color she – kit with blue eyes, and the last one was a pale ginger she – kit with amber eyes.

The black tom reminded Breezeheart of Blacktooth, so he told Sunflower to name him Blackkit. The blue – gray tri – color she – kit was named Daisykit, and the pale ginger one was named Lilykit.

There was an empidemy of Greencough since it was Leaf – bare, and some cats had died. The elders Creamyspots and Fuzzytail had died some moons ago, due to Greencough. Leopardstar had lost a life because of Greencough, and now he had four left. Leopardstar's littermate, Mudfoot, had died and also had Whiteface.

Some cats were infected, such as Blueflower, Ivysong, Fallowpelt, Snowfall and Duskwater.

Breezeheart spent some time with Sunflower and their kits, but suddenly he remembered he had to train Sagepaw. He went out of the nursery and went to the apprentices' den.

"Sagepaw! Sagepaw! We have to go on patrol!", he called. As Leaf – bare was here, the prey was scarce.

He saw the small white she – cat get out of the den. She was very thin, she hadn't been able to eat for days.

They headed towards the forest.

"What can you smell, Sagepaw?", he asked to his apprentice.

"Vole!", she answered excitedly and headed toward a place no cat had ever went. It was a Thunderpath.

"No Sagepaw, wait!", he called, but the she – cat continued running. She suddenly crossed the Thunderpath, but in the middle of it, a roaring monster was going towards the apprentice. Sagepaw saw it and stood looking at it in shock.

"Sagepaw, move out of there!", he called, but it was too late. The monster had run on top of Sagepaw, and she was bleeding a lot.

Breezeheart went running towards her and took her body out of the Thunderpath.

"Sagepaw…", he said, but the apprentice was already in StarClan. He pressed his nose in her flank and felt grief all over him. His apprentice was dead. He carried her body toward the camp.

When he arrived, all the cats were staring at him. Flameheart came running to see her daughter. She stared in horror as Breezeheart left Sagepaw in the middle of the clearing, were the clan would sit vigil for her.

Stripedfur and Flameheart mourned for their daughter in the vigil. Sagepaw's littermates, Finchpaw, Scorchpaw and Vixenpaw were also grieving. Breezeheart was very depressed and went to the warriors den after the vigil. He just wanted to sleep and forget about Sagepaw.


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Breezeheart went to the nursery. The only thing he wanted to do was to be with his kits and Sunflower. Last night, Mothclaw had had Brownfeather's kits. Those were Robinkit, a pale tortoiseshell and white she – cat with amber eyes and Hailkit, a dark brown tom with amber eyes.

When Breezeheart entered, Blackkit came running towards him.

"Breezeheart!", screamed the small kit.

Breezeheart greeted his son and started play – fighting with him and his half – nephews, Adderkit and Nightkit. After several minutes, Timberkit joined and all the tom kits, except Hailkit, were playing.

After that, Foxfang entered the nursery and asked to talk to Breezeheart.

"I want you to go to on patrol with Hazelfrost, Bramblepaw and Stonespots. Vixenpaw, Scorchpaw and Finchpaw are making their assessments today", said the clan deputy.

Breezeheart couldn't believe his apprentice wouldn't become a warrior. He missed Sagepaw deeply, her determination and sweet ways. But, she was dead.

Breezeheart and the others went on patrol. Bramblepaw caught a skinny fish, Hazelfrost caught a small mouse, and the others nothing.

They went back to the camp, to find out that a cat had caught greencough. With the leaf – bare there, it was the last thing they needed.

The cat who had caught greencough was Willowheart, the clan's permanent queen. And that was dangerous, since she was always near the kits.

Whitefoot and Petalwhisker took Willowheart to the medicine cat den. She was very sick, and since she was old, she would most likely die.

Breezeheart went to the nursery to see Sunflower.

"Hi Sunflower", he said, as he entered the nursery were all the kits were sleeping together.

"Hi", she said, not looking so well. Breezeheart started worrying for his mate. What if she had greencough? He couldn't imagine losing his mate.

They talked for a while until Breezeheart decided to go to the medicine cat den to see how Willowheart was doing.

"Just in time, Breezeheart. Willowheart is dying", said Whitefoot, with grief on her eyes. The medicine cat was Willowheart's daughter, and it hurted to see her mother dying.

"Breezeheart, before I die, there's something StarClan has for you" said Willowheart.

"Beware of the black fox that lurks in the shadows, before…", said the silver tabby, as she died.

Breezeheart felt pain pulse through him. He suddenly remembered. It was the prophecy Squirreltail had given him!

Whitefoot pressed his nose in her mother's flank. _She must feel bad_, he thought. _Me of all cats know what it feels to lose your mother._

Breezeheart carried Willowheart's body for the vigil. Her mate Graytail came running towards her and looked at him in pain.

"She had greencough and was suffering", said Breezeheart. "It was the best for her".

Willowheart's kits, Silverstripe, Fernshade, Stormclaw, Blackstripe, Whitefoot, Tigerheart, Stripedfur, Berryspots, Brownfeather, Sedgestream and Hollyfern went to the vigil. They were mourning for their mother. Her former apprentice, Snowfall, and her former temporary apprentice Iceheart also joined it.

Breezeheart saw the LakeClan leader stand in the highrock. He was calling a clan meeting. All the cats gathered there.

"Unluckily, I have to tell you that greencough has spread all over the camp. I have greencough, and already lost a life to it. I have four lives left", said Leopardstar.

"We will sit vigil for Willowheart, but first, I will make new warriors. Scorchpaw, Vixenpaw, Finchpaw come here!", he called.

The three apprentices went towards their leader excitedly. Breezeheart remembered his warrior ceremony. He had been exited too.

"So, I give you your warrior names. Finchpaw, you will now be Finchclaw. Scorchpaw, you will now be Scorchflight and Vixenpaw, you will now be Vixenfur. You're now full LakeClan warriors", he said, looking at the new warriors.

Breezeheart thought of Sagepaw. She should have been there too, along with her littermates, receiving her warrior name.

Breezeheart went to the warrior's den. The next day, nobody knew what was going to happen. Greencough was spreading in the camp and they never knew who the next victim would be.


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Breezeheart went to the medicine cat den. He had received very bad news; Sunflower had greencough. Breezeheart's beloved mate was very sick and he didn't know what to do. Nightkit, Heatherpelt's kit, had died the night before because of greencough, and Bluekit, one of Maplepool's kits, also had caught the disease. Leopardstar had lost another life to it, so he now had three left

When he arrived, Sunflower was lying still, but with her eyes opened. He approached her and sat next to her.

"Sunflower, I…", started saying Breezeheart, but the pale ginger she – cat interrupted.

"Breezeheart, I'm joining StarClan. Please take care of our kits and make sure they turn into fine warriors. But, before I leave you, StarClan has a message for you. Beware of the black fox that lurks in the shadows, before…", she said, but, she died.

"Sunflower, no!", he screamed, but she was already in StarClan hunting grounds.

Breezeheart felt awful. He had the worst life ever. His father didn't love him, his mother, apprentice, crush and mate were dead. He couldn't change the fact that those cats were dead, but maybe he could make his father love him. Breezeheart was now determined to make Raintail proud of him.

He took Sunflower's body for the vigil. He sat with her all the night, together with Dustfur, her father, who couldn't bear to lose more of his kits. Beetleflight, her littermate also sat with her, and Blackkit, Lilykit and Daisykit also went to their mother's body. Ravenwing, her mentor, looked sadly at his former apprentice.

After the whole night he spent with Sunflower's body, he went to the warriors' den to get a rest. But, when he had finally settled on his nest, Leopardstar called a clan meeting.

The clan gathered and listened to Leopardstar carefully.

"Two LakeClan warriors wish to become elders. Dapplepelt, Goldenpelt, is it your wish to join the elders' den?", the leader asked, looking at the tortoiseshell and white she – cat, and at the golden one.

"Yes, it is", replied both she – cats. Breezeheart noticed Dapplepelt's muzzle was graying. Dapplepelt was the oldest warrior in the clan, but now she was becoming an elder. Goldenpelt was also very old, and it was time for them to have some good rest.

"Then I wish you peace in the elders' den", said the spotted tabby tom.

"Another LakeClan warrior also told me she wanted to become a permanent queen now that Willowheart isn't here, and it will be very convenient since someone has to take care of Sunflower's kits. Iceheart, is it your wish to join the nursery as a permanent queen and to take care of the clan's kits?", asked Leopardstar.

"Yes, it is", answered the white she – cat. She was also growing a bit old, and it wouldn't hurt if she helped her clan in a different way.

After the clan meeting, Breezeheart went to the warriors' den to rest. The dawn patrol consisting of Shadowfur, Rosepelt, Ivysong and Briarpaw, had left the camp.


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Breezeheart tried to see his kits as much as possible but they reminded him a lot of Sunflower.

That morning, two of Maplepool's kits had died. The clan had sat vigil for Otterkit and Bluekit.

Leopardstar had decided they couldn't wait longer to make more apprentices, so he gave Timberpaw to Larchtail.

Breezeheart still missed Sagepaw. He would have liked to see his apprentice become a warrior.

He went to the nursery. Adderkit was playing with Blackkit and Hailkit, while Lilykit, Daisykit and Robinkit played together.

Breezeheart noticed that Blackkit had seen him, and the black kit was running towards his father.

"Breezeheart!", he shouted, and both of them started play – fighting. Breezeheart noticed his son was very strong, and that he would grow into a fine warrior.

He spent some time with them, and then went hunting with Larchtail and Timberpaw.

"Timberpaw, remember that when you fish you have to put yourself in a position where the fish won't see your shade, so that you surprise them", said Larchtail, showing her apprentice with patience.

Timberpaw shifted position, but he fell onto the water. Luckily, that part wasn't very deep, so he could come out.

"I can't do it. It's very hard", said Timberpaw.

Larchtail decided it was better for the apprentice if they tried again another time. Both of them went back to the clan, while Breezeheart tried to fish something for the clan.

He fished a very small fish, and took it back to the camp. He took it to the elders' den, since they were becoming weak by hunger. When he arrived there, he saw Petalwhisker, his former mentor, looking at Gingerfur with grief in her eyes.

"He didn't make it. Food wasn't enough and greencough was spreading fast", said the tortoiseshell and white she – cat.

They both took Gingerfur to the clearing for the clan to sit vigil for him.

His daughter, Lizardtail, was grieving a lot, and remembered her mother and foster mother too.

Gingerfur had once been leader, and he would be missed, a lot.


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

New – leaf had arrived. There were new apprentices and warriors.

Bramblestorm and Briarpelt were the new warriors to the clan.

Whitefoot and Mudfoot had died of Greencough, and Leopardstar had lost another life to it. He had now two left.

Amberwing had had Foxfang's second litter. These were Russetkit, a dark ginger she – kit with green eyes and Ebonykit, a black tom with green eyes.

Adderpaw had been apprenticed to Dustfur, Lilypaw to Volewhisker, Daisypaw to Hopfur and Blackpaw to Foxfang, the same mentor his father had had.

Breezeheart kind of liked the idea of his son being mentored by the same cat who had mentored him. The only problem was that that mentor was Foxfang.

Today he was going to see his son training with Foxfang. They headed towards the forest.

"Now, Blackpaw, you know what to do. Attack, now!", screamed Foxfang, and the next thing Breezeheart saw was his son attacking with his claws unsheathed. Foxfang bled a bit, but Blackpaw was bleeding too.

"Stop! Now!", screamed Breezeheart, and went to see if his son was fine.

"I'm fine, Breezeheart. Leave me alone!", said the apprentice.

All of the cats went back to the camp. Blackpaw went to share tongues with his best friend, Adderpaw.

Breezeheart noticed that a lot of toms wanted to be Daisypaw's mate. Brindleclaw and Brackenpelt usually flirted openly with her, but another one was Ravenwing. Breezeheart wondered which tom his daughter would choose.

Breezeheart suddenly heard some screaming. He went running towards the leader's den, which was from where the sound came. There, he saw Foxfang pinning Leopardstar to the ground. Breezeheart jumped and attacked Foxfang, trying to get him apart from the leader. He succeeded and started fighting against his former mentor.

Stormclaw and Grayfeather had heard the screaming, and came running to see what was going on. Stormclaw helped Breezeheart fight Foxfang and Grayfeather took Leopardstar to the medicine cat den.

Finally, they could defeat Foxfang. He was bleeding heavily, and had no more energy. Breezeheart left Stormclaw to keep an eye on the deputy as he went to the medicine cat den to see how Leopardstar was doing.

"He lost a life", said Petalwhisker. "But he is now doing fine".

The leader woke up and went to the highrock. He called a clan meeting, and all the cats went towards it.

"Foxfang is a traitor to the warrior code and to our clan. For that, I sentence him to exile, even though he is gravely injured", he said, looking at Foxfang with hostility.

The former deputy ran away from the clan. Foxfang's mate, Amberwing, seemed shocked, and their kits looked frightened. Amberwing's brother, Snowfall, had always told her that he couldn't trust Foxfang. But nobody believed him. Now, they discovered he had been right all along.

"Now, we need a new mentor for young Blackpaw. Badgerface, you'll continue the apprenice's training", he said.

Breezeheart was afraid. Badgerface had also been Foxfang's apprentice, but Leopardstar didn't seem to remember.

"We also need a new deputy. I have thought about it a lot but I have finally decided. Breezeheart will be LakeClan's new deputy", said Leopardstar.

Breezeheart was shocked. He hadn't expected it. There were a lot of warriors with more experience than him, yet he got chosen to be deputy.

The clan cheered. As the screaming died out, Leopardstar got ready to say something else.

"I want to make a new warrior, and Mothclaw's kits are already old enough to become apprentices. Let's start with the new warrior. Timberpaw, come here!", said the LakeClan leader.

The brown and white tom was very excited. He had lost his two littermates, and he would become a warrior in their honor.

"Timberpaw, you will be now known as Timberclaw. You're now a full LakeClan warrior", said Leopardstar.

The clan cheered. Leopardstar got into a new position and Timberclaw climbed down the highrock.

"I've talked to Hailkit, and he said he wants to become a medicine cat apprentice. Petalwhisker, you will mentor Hailpaw. Teach him all your healing skills and abilities to communicate with StarClan", said the leader.

Hailpaw and Petalwhisker touched noses. Petalwhisker probably remembered her mentor, who was revealed to be her and her littermates' mother.

"Now, Hawkflight, you will train Robinpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills your mentor Minnowleap taught you", said Leopardstar.

The apprentice and her mentor touched noses. Robinpaw looked excited, especially since Breezeheart had noticed she had a crush on Blackpaw.

Breezeheart wanted to rest, so he decided to set the dawn patrol before going to sleep. Stormclaw, Firetail, Badgerface and Blackpaw were going in it.


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

"Foxfang is dead!", shouted Stormclaw, as he entered the camp. Firetail and Badgerface were carrying the body of the former clan deputy.

Amberwing came running to see her mate. Breezeheart knew that even if he was a traitor, his mate would always love him.

"How did this happen?", asked Leopardstar

"Blackpaw went hunting alone for some minutes, and then came and told me he had found something really bad, so I went to see what it was and it was Foxfang's body, covered with blood and his muzzle was torn", said Badgerface.

They took Foxfang's body to the medicine cat den, where Petalwhisker and Hailpaw examined him.

"They are claw marks", said Petalwhisker.

"What does that mean?", asked Firetail.

"It means he was killed by a cat", said Hailpaw, who had already learned some things from his mentor.

Breezeheart couldn't understand. Who would want to kill Foxfang? Sure, he was a traitor and tried to kill his leader, but, he was very weak and couldn't attack anyone. He would have soon died of wounds.

Leopardstar decided to have a vigil for him in the clan. That day, Amberwing, his mate, Jayflight, Oakfoot, Mistywing, Russetkit and Ebonykit, his kits, Fernshade and Blackstripe, his parents, Badgerface, Breezeheart and Blackpaw, his former apprentices and Tawnyfoot, her former mentor.

Although Breezeheart had never liked his mentor, he still grieved for him. Something very inside him made him miss Foxfang. Like he missed Blacktooth.

"Breezeheart, I want to talk to you", said Leopardstar.

Breezeheart and the leader went to Leopardstar's den and sat, looking at each other.

"Tonight, there's a gathering. I've chosen some cats to go, but you'll have to tell them. We'll take you, Silverstripe, Frostwing, Littlewhisker, Stonepelt, Snowfall, Swiftwind, Leafwhisker, Badgerface, Hawkflight, Blackpaw, Robinpaw, and our medicine cats", said Leopardstar.

Even though it was still morning, Breezeheart had to tell those cats for them to rest, so they could have energy for the gathering.

After Breezeheart told all the cats, he went with Leopardstar. He had noticed Adderpaw was already old enough to become a warrior, so he needed to be assessed by Leopardstar.

"I agree" said the leader. "With all this problems, I didn't have enough time to make apprentices. I will go now with him and Dustfur to see how he's doing".

Breezeheart saw Finchclaw going to the nursery.

"What happened?", asked Breezeheart.

"Breezeheart I'm having kits, that's why I'm going there", she answered, looking nervous.

"Who's their father?", asked Breezeheart.

"I promised the father I would tell nobody", she said, and ran towards the nursery.

Breezeheart started to jump into conclusions. What if their father is from another clan? What if it's a loner, or rouge? What if it's a kittypet? They had no way of knowing that, if Finchclaw was going to keep the father's identity a secret.

Breezeheart went to rest. If that night he was going to the gathering, he had to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

The clan leaders were all sitting in the rocks at fourtrees. As all the clans got ready, the gathering started.

"I'll start", said Foxfur, AppleClan's deputy.

"Thunderstar lost his last life to Greencough. I'm AppleClan's new leader, and have my new name, Foxstar. My deputy is Liontail", he said, looking at the golden tom.

As the clans cheered, Breezeheart remembered the apprentice he had become very good friends with. They were now both deputies.

"There's a new warrior, Liontail's apprentice, Willowfur. And we have some new apprentices, Thrushpaw and Bluepaw, whose mentors are Fallowblaze and Mistytalon", he said, and make a gesture that signalized that he had finished.

"Then, I'll continue", said Leopardstar.

"My deputy Foxfang got exiled, so my new deputy is Breezeheart", he said.

The clans cheered, and Liontail looked proud of his friend.

"We also have new warriors. Timberclaw and Adderblaze are now full warriors. We have two new apprentices. Hailpaw is training to become a medicine cat, so his mentor is Petalwhisker, and Robinpaw's mentor is Hawkflight", said Leopardstar.

Willowstar started speaking then.

"My longtime deputy Troutface decided to retire, so my new deputy is Poppyfur", she said.

"We have also a new medicine cat apprentice. Stonepaw is now being trained by Blossomflower", she said.

Last of all, it was Leafstar's turn.

"We are doing fine, our new warrior is Dapplefur and our new apprentices are Firepaw and Spiderpaw", said Leafstar.

As Leafstar finished speaking, they went back to their own camps.

As the LakeClan warriors arrived, each one went to their own dens. The next day he had to send patrols, but when they arrived, they saw Graytail awake, so he ordered him to take some cats on the dawn patrol.


	21. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

Breezeheart woke up. He wanted to talk to Leopardstar so he went towards his den. He sat on the entrance and waited for the leader to tell him to enter. But nobody talked.

"Leopardstar?", asked Breezeheart.

Nobody answered.

Breezeheart started panicking, and entered to the leader's den without permission. What he saw inside was something he would have in his memory forever.

The den was covered with blood, and in a corner of it, was Leopardstar lying dead.

Breezeheart ran away from the den and jumped on the high rock.

"Please everyone come here!", he shouted.

Everyone heard him, so they all went running towards the high rock.

"I went to Leopardstar's den… and he was… dead in a pool of blood!", he finally said.

The clan started going towards the leader's den, and Stormclaw and Jayflight carried his body towards the center of the clearing.

The clan started mourning for him, especially Tawnyfoot, his mother, Iceheart, his mate, and Grayfeather, Cloudheart, Morningcloud, Honeyflower, Splashpool, Blackstep, Blueflower, Gingerstorm, Silverwhisker and Redstripe, his kits.

Breezeheart couldn't believe Leopardstar was dead. He was starting to feel lonely, and went to the medicine cat den.

"What happened to Leopardstar?", he asked.

"We don't know", answered Petalwhisker. "But it's most likely he got killed by a cat", she said.

Breezeheart didn't understand. Who could have killed him? If it was a cat from another clan, they would have noticed. So that meant he was killed by someone from inside the clan. But who would want to kill him? Now that Foxfang was dead, all the LakeClan warriors were loyal to Leopardstar.

There were a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

"Tonight, I need both of you to come with me to the Moonstone", he said, looking at Hailpaw and Petalwhisker.

He went to sit vigil for Leopardstar. The clan would grieve for him, and he would always be remembered as one of the greatest leaders of his clan.


	22. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

"Come on Breezeheart, follow me", said Petalwhisker. It was Breezeheart's first time there, and it was very different of what he thought it would be.

They arrived to a very big stone, which was black with the darkness.

"Lie down here, and press your nose in the stone", said Petalwhisker.

Breezeheart did as he was told, and soon he fell asleep.

He saw a beautiful place, and a cat started padding towards him. It was Leopardstar. His mottled pelt looked bright, and he had a calm look.

"Welcome to StarClan, Breezeheart", said the former leader. "Today, we will give you your nine lives and your leader name", he said.

"With this life I give you trust. Use it well to lead your clan, as trust is the most important thing", said Leopardstar.

Breezeheart felt a stab of pain go through his body as he received Leopardstar's life, but it was later calmed by the feeling of relying on somebody.

Another cat was coming towards Breezeheart. It was Sunflower. The beautiful queen looked at Breezeheart and touched his muzzle with her nose.

"Breezeheart, you have taken good care of our beautiful kits. With this life I give you care. Use it well to care for your clan, and for those who need you most", said the pale – ginger queen.

Breezeheart felt the feeling of being cared by someone in this life. But, it suddenly changed as the feeling of losing your life by caring of somebody.

This time, the cat was a tortoiseshell and white she – cat the one who came towards him. It was Rippleheart. Breezeheart had missed her a lot.

"My dear son Breezeheart. With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the new apprentices in the clan", she said.

Breezeheart felt the feeling all the apprentices felt on their first day out, and on their warrior ceremony.

A white she – cat came towards Breezeheart. It was Sagepaw. Breezeheart missed his former apprentice a lot.

"Breezeheart, you were my mentor and I owe you more than to anyone else. With this life I give you courage. Use it well to fight whatever invades you, and to protect your clan", said Sagepaw.

Breezeheart felt the same way he had felt in the battle with the badgers. He felt the desire to give his life to save another's.

Another white she – cat came to the clearing. It was Mistpaw. He missed his first crush a lot, and would never forget her.

"Breezeheart, I learned to talk in StarClan, and I can now hear properly. I thank you for all you did for me to be able to become a normal apprentice. With this life I give you hope. Use it well to give your clan hope, for them to know you never give up", said Mistpaw.

Breezeheart felt how, in the darkest nights, a little light of hope came towards him.

A black tom came towards him. It was Nightstar, the legendary leader who had died the day of the RatClan battle.

"Breezeheart, you were a great deputy, and you are a great choice to lead LakeClan. With this life, I give you strength. Use it well to protect your clan, as they need it" said Nightstar

Breezeheart felt the strength of the biggest warriors, and how they used it to protect their clans.

A silver tabby with jet – black stripes came towards him. It was Willowheart, who also came with Otterkit, Nightkit and Bluekit. The three kits were play – fighting, and as soon as they saw Breezeheart, they stopped and looked at him with admiration.

"Breezeheart, I have known you since you were a small kit. With this life I give you respect. Use it well to teach other cats to respect queens and elders", she said.

Breezeheart felt the feeling of elders sunning themselves in the camp, and the queens' overprotection for their kits.

The next one was a ginger she – cat. It was Marigoldpaw, and she looked very happy.

"Oh Breezeheart. You were an excellent mate to my daughter, and I want to thank you for making her happy. With this life I give you love. Use it well to guide your clan in the good path", said Marigoldpaw.

Breezeheart felt love. He was very happy and felt as if everything was wonderful, as if all his pains and problems were gone.

The last one was a cat very similar looking to Willowheart. It was Whitefoot, her daughter.

"Breezeheart, I want to thank you. You were always a cat Mintpelt and I could trust, and because of that I will give you a life. With this life I give you compassion. Use it to be compassive with weaker cats than you", said Whitefoot.

Breezeheart felt the last life pulse through him, and he felt as if he was injured, and someone helped him, and the other way round.

"Breezeheart, you will be an excellent leader to LakeClan. We shall give you your new name, your leader name, Breezestar!", shouted Leopardstar.

"Breezestar! Breezestar!", shouted the StarClan cats.

Suddenly, Breezestar woke up. Petalwhisker and Hailpaw were already up, and ready to go. Breezestar headed towards Petalwhisker and told her:

"I'm Breezestar, and I promise I will give my nine lives if necessary to save LakeClan".


	23. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

Some hours later, he arrived back to the camp. Everyone greeted him by his new name. But, he needed to choose a deputy. After Leopardstar's sudden death, there weren't many cats he really trusted.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!", he said. He felt proud he was addressing his clan for first time.

"I have decided who my new deputy will be. Stormclaw will be the new LakeClan deputy", he said.

Stormclaw looked amazed, but very happy. He climbed the highrock and touched noses with Breezestar.

"I'm speechless", he said to Breezestar.

"I also wanted to make some new warriors. Blackpaw, Daisypaw, Lilypaw, come here!", he said, looking proudly at his kits.

"Do you promise tu uphold the warrior code and to protect it, even at the cost of your life?", he asked.

"I do", said the three apprentices.

"So, I will give you your warrior names. From now on, you will be known as Blacktooth, Daisycloud and Lilypetal respectively", he said.

The three new warriors were very excited.

Breezestar went to the medicine cat den after the clan meeting. Petalwhisker had wanted to speak to him.

"While we were gone, Finchclaw gave birth. Her kits don't look like normal clan kits. They are much bigger, and they have tufted ears", she said.

After hearing that, Breezestar went to the nursery. He wanted to see the kits, how they looked, and everything.

When he arrived, he noticed the same things Petalwhisker had noticed.

"Hi, Breezestar", said Finchclaw. "Do you want to meet my kits?"

Breezestar said he wanted, and she showed him all of them.

There was a blue – gray tabby she – kit with green eyes, whose name was Skykit.

There was a blue – gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes, whose name was Bumblekit.

There was a blue – gray and white tabby she – kit with green eyes, whose name was Windkit.

And last of all, there was a dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes, whose name was Thunderkit.

All of them where very big, and had tufted ears, as Petalwhisker had described.

The biggest one was Thunderkit, who was already trying to play with the bigger kits, Russetkit and Ebonykit.

Breezestar left the nursery, and headed towards Stormclaw. He wanted to talk to him, since he wanted to go on patrol.

"Sorry Breezestar, but I already arranged the patrols for today. Maybe I can include you in one tomorrow", said the deputy.

"Which cats are on patrol?", asked Breezestar.

"There's Blacktooth, with Hawkflight, Robinpaw and Adderblaze. It seems pretty obvious Robinpaw has a crush for your son", said Stormclaw. "So, I sent them on patrol together".

"Breezestar, we have something you should know…", said Hawkflight, as the cats returned from patrol.


	24. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

"What is it?", asked the LakeClan leader, looking very confused.

"We've found a kittypet, in our territory", said Hawkflight.

"Show her to me", said Breezestar.

"Bring her", murmured Hawkflight.

From the back, Blacktooth and Adderblaze were guarding a beautiful silver tabby she cat, with black paws, ears and tail, an dark blue eyes. Breezestar had noted her ears were tufted, like Finchclaw's kits'.

"What's your name?", demanded Breezestar.

"My name is Luna", said the beautiful she – cat.

"What are you doing here?", asked Breezestar.

"My housefolk, my brother and I came here from a very far place, in like a huge bird full of housefolk, and my brother…", she said, but stopped as she saw Finchclaw come out of the nursery.

"Luna, what…", started saying Finchclaw, but suddenly noticed everybody was staring at her.

"Finchclaw, Luna, do you know each other? Luna, finish speaking. What did your brother do?", said the LakeClan leader, looking a bit confused.

"Actually yes, she gave birth to my brother's litter of kits", said Luna.

Finchclaw had an angry look in her eyes. This strange kittypet had come to the clan, and had ruined the secret she had tried to keep since her kits were born.

"Finchclaw, I won't punish you because, because of affair with Luna's brother, the clan will look at you and your kits as unloyal, and that is enough punishment for you", said Breezestar wisely.

Finchclaw bowed, and went back to the nursery with her kits.

"Luna, by telling us about this, you were being loyal to the clan. And, as I see, you gave our warriors some wounds for them to remember. I was wondering, would you like to join LakeClan?", asked Breezestar.

"Yes, I would love it", she said.

"Then, I will give you an apprentice name…", started Breezestar, until he was interrupted.

"I want my name to remain Luna", she said.

"Very well. You can keep your kittypet name, but I'll give you a mentor. Dawnstripe, you will mentor Luna. Teach your first apprentice all the clan ways your mentor Tallear taught you", said Breezestar.

Dawnstripe and Luna touched noses, and then joined a patrol Stormclaw assigned them. Luna had to learn fast, if she wanted to stay in LakeClan.

Breezestar send a parol, with Finchclaw in it, to go and tell Luna's brother, Oliver, that Luna was joining LakeClan.

Some minutes later, Luna and Dawnstripe came back from the patrol, together with Graytail and Flameheart.

"Dawnstripe, can I talk to you?", asked Breezestar.

"Sure", she replied.

They both headed towards the leader's den, and sat to talk.

"I'm very interested in knowing about Luna's progress. What did you do today?", he asked.

"Today, I gave her a tour, and explained her all about the territories, and our borders with other clans. Tomorrow, I plan teaching her how to hunt and fish", she said.

"I want you to come to my den every night and to tell me about her progress, since I'm very interested", he said.

Dawnstripe agreed, and went to tell Luna to rest in the apprentices' den.

After that, the patrol that went to tell Oliver came back.

"What did he say?", asked Breezestar.

"He didn't really care", said Lionclaw, who had been on the patrol.

The warriors went to the warriors' den, and the apprentices to their den. Stormclaw had chosen Hollyfern and Bramblestorm to guard the camp.

Breezestar went to the leader's den. He needed to sleep, especially because there would be a gathering the next day.


	25. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

Breezestar woke up. Stormclaw was setting patrols, and Dawnstripe and Hawkflight were taking their apprentices out.

"Stormclaw, I want to make an announcement before the patrols, could you please wait to sort them?", asked Breezestar.

"Sure", he replied.

Breezestar climbed to the highrock and addressed his clan. All the warriors came towards the highrock.

"I want to make two kits apprentices. Russetkit, Ebonykit, come here!", said the LakeClan leader.

The two kits went running towards Breezestar, with their mother Amberwing behind them. Their father was dead, and Amberwing missed him a lot.

"Cindertail, you will train Ebonypaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills your mentor Mossstripe taught you", said Breezestar.

Cindertail and Ebonypaw touched noses, and Ebonypaw looked very nervous and excited.

"Blacktooth, you will mentor Russetpaw. Teach your apprentice all the techniques your mentor Badgerface taught you", said Breezestar.

His son and Russetpaw touched noses. Russetpaw went running towards her brother, and they both started jumping excitedly.

After the ceremony, the new apprentices went on patrol, and Breezestar went to the medicine cat den. Petalwhisker had wanted to talk to him.

"Breezestar, one of the cats caught a piece of poisoned fresh – kill, and killed three elders, Cloudpelt, Dapplepelt and Goldenpelt", said Petalwhisker. "I have their bodies here, and I think we should sit vigil for them".

Breezestar agreed, and with the help of some warriors, they carried the bodies toward the clearing.

For Dapplepelt, Tawnyfoot, her sister, and Iceheart, Gorsepelt, Shadowfur, Lionclaw, Tigerstripe and Mousetail, her kits, and Fernshade, her former apprentice, were sitting vigil for her.

For Cloudpelt, there was only Tawnyfoot, who was her daughter, and would miss her mother a lot.

For Goldenpelt, there were Badgerface, Darkfang, Grasstail and Minnowleap, her kits, and Blueheart and Raintail, her fromer apprentices.

Dapplepelt, Cloudpelt and Goldenpelt were joining their mates in StarClan.

Breezestar went towards Stormclaw, when he suddenly noticed Dawnstripe and Luna entering the camp.

"Breezestar, can we talk?", asked Dawnstripe.

Breezestar guided the warrior towards the leader's den.

"Today, I taught her how to fish. She is very good at it, and doesn't have problems with swimming. She caught two plump fish today", said Dawnstripe.

"She seems very worthy. Tell her to rest, I'll take her to the gathering tonight", said Breezestar.

"But Breezestar, I need to tell you one more thing", said Dawnstripe.

"Sure, what is it?", asked the leader.

"Well, Luna likes you. She joined the clan partly because of that. She trusts me a lot, that's why she told me", said Dawnstripe.

After saying that, Dawnstripe left the den.

Breezestar couldn't believe it. Luna liked him. Breezestar had liked her too, but, was he betraying Sunflower by loving this kittypet? He wasn't sure. But he loved Luna.

Breezestar decided to sleep, and maybe answers would come.

He fell asleep, and appeared in a beautiful forest. A pale ginger cat came walking calmly towards him. It was Sunflower! The beautiful queen looked at Breezestar and said:

"Let me go, Breezestar. You don't deserve to be clinging to a memory. We'll see each other again, once you join StarClan. Give Luna a chance".

Breezestar woke up. It was about to get dark. He had to tell Stormclaw which cats would go to the gathering, and after his dream, he wanted to talk to Luna about his feelings.

"Stormclaw, we'll take Cloudheart, Oakfoot, Fernshade, Tigerstripe, Dawnstripe, Luna, Hawkflight, Robinpaw, Adderblaze, Blacktooth, Daisycloud, Ravenwing, Brindleclaw, Rosepelt, the medicine cats, you, and I", said Breezestar.

Stormclaw told the cats, and after that, Breezestar went to fetch Luna. He found her, and told her to go to his den. They both entered, and sat down.

"Luna, I'm sorry, but I can't hide this anymore. I like you, and a lot", said the leader, looking nervous.

Luna seemed impressed, but by the look in her eyes, Breezestar knew she felt the same way.

"I don't know what to say. I have feelings for you too, but I'm an apprentice; we can't become mates yet", she said.

"Luna, you still have a lot to learn as an apprentice, but you are not the same age as the rest of them, so as soon as I'm able to do it, I'll make you a warrior. Because of your age, we can be mates. Do you want to be my mate?", he asked.

"Yes", she replied, as left the leader's den. She was very excited, and soon everyone would know she was the leader's mate.

Blacktooth entered to Breezestar's den without permission.

"What were you thinking of? You're betraying my mother by being mates with this stupid kittypet!", he screamed.

"Blacktooth, I talked to your mother in StarClan. She told me to be mates with Luna", replied the leader in a calm mood.

"How could you listen to her? Cats in StarClan are mad, they say things that in real life they would never say! I've been a kit, I have heard stories of what my mother felt about your apprentice, Sagepaw! And know, you're doing the exact same thing, only that this is worse!", he ended saying.

"Would you please stop bothering me? You don't understand what I've been through. Get a mate of your own and leave me alone", said the leader.

"If you say that you have been through a lot tell me about it", said Blacktooth.

"When I was born, my father hated me, and I wouldn't be surprised if he still did. Later as an apprentice, my mother died the same day as my crush, Mistpaw, who was also your aunt. I had to bear falling in love with my crush's sister, and watching her die when you were just kits. After you were born, I saw my own apprentice die saving her clan. And now, I have fallen for another cat, which I felt I was betraying both your mother and Mistpaw!", said Breezestar. It felt good to tell somebody what he felt.

After they finished talking, Blacktooth left his father's den saying he preferred Luna to him. Breezestar wanted to prove that was wrong, but he didn't know how to.

Breezestar went to rest. He had to be prepared for the gathering.


	26. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

Breezestar and the other cats went to the gathering. Breezestar was worried about his daughter, Lilypetal, since before they left, she had went to the nursery to have Swiftwind's kits. Leafwhisker had also went to the nursery, since she was expecting Bramblestorm's kits.

The four leaders sat on each rock at fourtrees. Their deputies were next to them, and the medicine cats too, discussing herbs with the other clans.

Foxstar yowled, and the gathering started.

"I'll start", she said.

"We have made two new apprentices. Cloudpaw and Kestrelpaw are our new apprentices. We also have new warriors, Leaftail and Tuftwhisker. I'm done", said the AppleClan leader.

"I'll continue, then", said Mintwhisker, the RatClan deputy.

"As you might see, Leafstar lost her ninth life. I'm the new leader, Mintstar, and my new deputy is Thistlefur", he said.

"We also have new warriors, Robinflight and Snowtail. I'm done", he said.

"My turn, then", said Willowstar.

"My deputy Poppyfur died. I have a new deputy now, Ambertail. We have new apprentices, Shrewpaw and Birchpaw. I'm done", she said.

"My turn", said Breezestar.

"Leopardstar lost his ninth life, so I'm Breezestar now. We have new warriors, Blacktooth, Daisycloud and Lilypetal. We also have new apprentices, Russetpaw, Ebonypaw and Luna, a kittypet who joined our clan. We also have new kits, Thunderkit, Windkit, Skykit and Bumblekit, and there are more on the way, since Lilypetal and Leafwhisker have joined the nursery. I'm done", he said.

The gathering was over. They went back to their camp, to find out Leafwhisker had given birth. Luckily, Petalwhisker had decided to stay in the camp to watch the queens, while Hailpaw went to the gathering.

Breezestar entered to the nursery to meet the kits. There was Sorrelkit, a brown and white she – kit with ginger flecks and amber eyes, Shrewkit, a brown tabby tom with blue eyes and Cherrykit, a tortoiseshell and white she – kit with amber eyes.

After seeing the kits, he went to his den. Stormclaw had already arranged the patrols, and he needed to sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

Breezestar woke up. He wanted to speak to Stormclaw about going out hunting, when suddenly he saw something that horrified his eyes.

There was Stormclaw, dead, in a pool of blood in the middle of the clearing, with cats sitting vigil for him.

"What happened here?", he asked to Rosepelt, who was sitting vigil for her mate.

"Blacktooth, Stormclaw, Hawkflight, Russetpaw and Robinpaw had gone on patrol. The patrols had splitted, on one side there was Hawkflight and Robinpaw, on another one there was Blacktooth and Russetpaw, and Stormclaw was hunting alone, when suddenly Robinpaw smells blood. Stormclaw hadn't come back yet, so Robinpaw followed the trail. After following the trail, Robinpaw found herself next to Stormclaw's dead body, in a pool of blood", she said, and continued grieving for her mate.

Breezestar went to the medicine cat den. He wanted to talk to the medicine cats.

"Have you examined his body?", asked Breezestar.

"Yes, we have. We found claw marks on it, the same ones from Leopardstar's and Foxfang's bodies", answered Hailpaw.

Breezestar went to sit vigil for his deputy. He had to appoint a new one before moonhigh.

Sitting vigil for Stormclaw were Rosepelt, his mate, Amberwing, Snowfall, and Whiteface , his kits and apprentice, Graytail, his father, Blackstripe, Tigerheart, Stripedfur, Hollyfern, Sedgestream, Berryspots and Brownfeather, his siblings, Silverstripe, her mentorhalf sibling, Fernshade, his half sibling, and Sparrowfeather, his apprentice.

Breezestar climbed to the highrock after sitting vigil for Stormclaw.

The clan gathered.

"As you know, my deputy is dead and I will now name a new one. Let Stormclaw's spirit hear and approve my choice. Blueheart will be the new LakeClan deputy", he said.

Blueheart stood up and went to the highrock with Breezestar. She looked happy.

"There's an apprentice who deserves to become a warrior because of the honorable thing she did. Robinpaw come here!", he said, looking at the apprentice.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect it, even at the cost of your life?", asked Breezestar.

"I do", said Robinpaw.

"Then, I give you your warrior name. From now on, you will be known as Robinwing. You're now a full LakeClan warrior", said the leader.

The clan cheered Robinwing's new name, and she went to stand next to her brother, Hailpaw.

"I'm proud of you", said Hailpaw.

"I've talked to Graytail and to Silverstripe and they say they wish to retire to the elders' den. Is it your will to do it?", asked Breezestar.

"Yes it is", both cats answered.

"Then I wish you peaceful moons in the elders' den", he said.

Both cats headed towards their new den, were the only elder, Tawnyfoot, was watching.

Breezestar saw that Blueheart was trying to organize herself with the patrols. Suddenly, Hailpaw came running towards Breezestar.

"Your daughter is kitting!", he said.

Breezestar went as fast as he could towards the nursery. When he arrived, her daughter had already finished kitting, and she was lying with Swiftwind.

"Hi, Breezestar. Are you here to meet the kits?", asked Lilypetal.

"Yes", answered Breezestar.

"This one is Birchkit", she said, pointing a black and white she – kit with amber eyes.

"This is Palekit", she said, pointing to a creamy she – kit with amber eyes.

"And this is Birdkit", she said, pointing to a fawn colored tabby she – kit with amber eyes.

"They're beautiful", said Breezestar, looking at his grandkits. Sunflower would be proud if she saw them.

Breezestar saw Finchclaw's kits were very big, and that he had to apprentice them. As they were half purebred kittypets, they were enormous.


	28. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

Moons had passed. There were new apprentices and warriors. Luna had become a warrior, together with Russetpelt and Ebonywing. Thunderpaw, Skypaw, Windpaw and Bumblepaw were the new apprentices, whose mentors were Brackenpelt for Thunderpaw, Flameheart for Skypaw, Mothclaw for Windpaw and Tadpoletail for Bumblepaw.

Blacktooth had followed Breezestar's advice and had become Robinwing's mate, and she had just had his kits, Dapplekit, a pale tortoiseshell and white she – kit with blue eyes, Leopardkit, a fluffy white tom with black flecks and blue eyes, Kestrelkit, a black tom with blue eyes, and Blossomkit, a white she – kit with blue eyes.

Breezestar was sleeping when suddenly he smelt something. It was a weird smell. He woke up and saw the LakeClan camp was on fire.

"Fire!", he yowled, and all the cats woke up.

The cats started running out of the dens desperately and helping the kits and elders get out.

"To the RatClan territory, now!", shouted Breezestar, and all the cats headed towards the RatClan territory, which was the nearest. Although the RatClan cats were always hostile, they would maybe help them.

When they arrived to the border of the territories, Breezestar spotted a RatClan patrol, being lead by Thistlefur, the new deputy.

"What are you doing here?", asked a small dark gray tom.

"Hush, Smokepaw. Thistlefur is leading the patrol, not you!", answered a dark ginger she – cat, who was probably Smokepaw's mentor.

"LakeClan, what are you doing on our territory?", asked Thistlefur.

"Our camp is on fire", answered Blueheart. "Can we stay here some time?".

"Smokepaw, Rabbitleap, bring Mintstar. He will take a look at the cats", said the RatClan deputy.

The apprentice and his mentor went running towards the camp and came back with their leader.

"Rabbitleap told me. You can stay only until the fire is off, and you will hunt your own prey, we will not feed you", said Mintstar, looking at Breezestar.

Breezestar nodded and looked at his cats.

"Are all of you here?", he asked.

The cats started looking at each other. Suddenly Grayfeather screamed:

"Lilypetal, Redspots and Graytail are missing!".

Breezestar went with Blueheart, Swiftwind, Frostwing, Snowfall and Fernshade to look for the missing cats in the burning LakeClan camp. Breezestar and Swiftwind went to the nursery, and the rest to the other dens.

Breezestar and Swiftwind arrived in the nursery and saw Lilypetal lying and coughing in the floor.

"Lilypetal, you'll be fine, we'll take you to RatClan territory and save you", said Swiftwind.

"Stop convincing yourselves, both of you. I'm dying, and will be with my mother in StarClan", replied Lilypetal.

"No, Lilypetal. You need to raise your kits for them to become wonderful warriors!", said Breezestar, not believing what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Breezestar", she replied.

"Swiftwind, bring Petalwhisker and Hailpaw! Now!", screamed Breezestar.

Swiftwind went running.

"It's no use", she said. "Breezestar, I have a message from StarClan to you. Beware of the black fox that lurks in the shadows, before…", she said, as she died.

"No, Lilypetal, I can't lose you like I lost your mother, please, no, Lilypetal!", he screamed, but it was useless. She was already dead.


	29. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

Breezestar couldn't believe it. His kit, the only one who looked like her mother, was dead. He felt as if StarClan was punishing him for some reason.

He went running out from the camp towards the RatClan territory. The fire had already turned off, and there was a lot of work to do.

He gathered his clan and they went back to their territory. Redspots and Graytail had been found dead, and the clan would sit vigil for them that night, back in their camp.

"Blueheart, I need eight patrols. We need two hunting patrols, two border patrols, in case they try to invade us now that they know we are weak, two groups of cats to help fix the nursery and two other groups for the elder's den. Each group should have six cats", said Breezestar.

Blueheart started sorting the groups and they came out like this.

Lizardtail, Sandpelt, Brightfur, Rosepelt, Shadowfur and Iceheart were on the first border patrolling group. Stonespots, Blueheart, Fernshade, Blackstripe, Gorsepelt and Tigerheart were on the second border patrolling group.

Stripedfur, Whiteface, Cloudheart, Frostwing, Littlewhisker and Grasstail were on the first hunting group. Snowfall, Amberwing, Grayfeather, Firetail, Longleg and Badgerface went on the second hunting group.

Minnowleap, Thistlefrost, Honeyflower, Morningcloud, Thornpelt and Swiftwind were in the first group of fixing the nursery. Darkfang, Patchfur, Splashpool, Ashnose, Smokebreeze and Maplepool were on the second group of fixing the nursey.

Jayflight, Willowclaw, Raintail, Riverfoot, Hollyfern and Brownfeather were in the first group of fixing the elders' den. Oakfoot, Mistywing, Sootpelt, Doveflight, Spottedstream and Sedgestream were on the second group of fixing the elders' den.

She had also sent cats to help Leafwhisker and Robinwing with the kits, since they now had to take care of Lilypetal's ones too. She sent Berryspots, Lionclaw, Tigerstripe and Mousetail to help her.

She also sent cats to help Petalwhisker and Hailpaw gather new herbs since the previous ones were destroyed. She sent Blackstep, Redstripe, Blueflower and Mossstripe to do that.

She even sent cats to gather moss for the new beddings. This cats were Skypaw, Thunderpaw, Windpaw, Bumblepaw, Gingerstorm, Silverwhisker, Tallear and Seedheart.

Finally, she sent cats to prepare the dead cats for the vigil. This cats were Flowerpetal, Moonlight, Duskwater, Sharptail, Clawfur and Hazelfrost.

The rest of the cats were either helping the elders calm down, or looking for tics on them, or playing with the kits in the nursery.

Breezestar had decided to go and spend dome time with his grandkits. When he arrived to the place where the queens were temporarily staying, he saw Robinwing comforting Blacktooth of his sister's death.

Birchkit, Birdkit and Palekit went running towards Breezestar.

"Breezestar, where's Lilypetal? We want to see her", said small Birchkit, looking at her grandfather with wide, amber eyes.

It broke Breezestar's heart to see the motherless kits asking to see their mother. But he had to tell them the truth.

"Palekit, Birdkit, Birchkit. Your mother joined StarClan. She's now with your warrior ancestors", finally said Breezestar.

Birchkit's eyes were full of grief. She was only a kit, yet, she had to pass through such a horrible moment.

The three kits went running towards the place were the cats were put to sit vigil, and crouched next to their mother's belly.

Breezestar's other grandkits were too small to know what was happening.

Breezestar felt heart broken. He went to Blueheart. He wanted to talk to her friend.

"Breezestar, you've been through a lot for one day. Just relax and go to sit vigil for your daughter", said the deputy.

Breezestar did as he was told and he sat vigil for his daughter until it was already dark. By then, all the patrols had come back, and it was time to sleep for the warriors.

The nursery had been finished, but there was still a lot of work to do.


	30. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

Breezestar woke up. He was cold from not sleeping in his den, but he had to face his den was destroyed. He walked to the clearing were Blueheart was resting to tell her something.

When he arrived, he saw Blueheart dead, in a pool of blood, full of claw marks. He desperately got her and took her to Petalwhisker, who had been sleeping.

"Petalwhisker, wake up! Blueheart is dead!", shouted Breezestar.

The medicine cat jumped in a start and looked panicked when she saw Blueheart. She gave her a quick examination and looked at Breezestar.

"She was killed by a cat", she said.

"Who would want to kill her?", asked Breezestar.

"I don't know", replied Petalwhisker.

With all the noise they had made, the clan had woken up and gathered near the clearing were Petalwhisker and Hailpaw were.

Breezestar went towards the highrock and called a clan meeting. All of the cats gathered below and a new clan meeting started.

"Unfortunately, my deputy's dead. Blueheart is now in the ranks of StarClan. We will sit vigil for her. And now, I'll appoint a new deputy", said Breezestar.

"Let Blueheart's spirit hear and approve my choice. My new deputy will be Blacktooth", he said, looking at his son.

Blacktooth climbed on top of the rock and started thanking his father.

"Now, there are some kits I want to make apprentices. Shrewkit, Sorrelkit, Cherrykit, Birchkit, Palekit, Birdkit, come here!", said the leader.

The six kits came running, and Leafwhisker was looking at them proudly.

"Sparrowfeather, you will train Shrewpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills your mentor Stormclaw taught you", said Breezestar.

The leader saw as Sparrowfeather touched noses with Shrewpaw. Breezestar remembered Sparrowfeather's mentor. He missed him a lot.

"Thrushwing, you will train Sorrelpaw. Teach your apprentice all the abilities your mentor Snowfall taught you", he said.

Thrushwing touched noses with his first apprentice.

"Crowflight, you will train Cherrypaw. Teach your apprentice all the ways your mentor Sharptail taught you", said the leader.

They touched noses.

"Whitefur, you will train Birchpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills your mentor Blossomfall taught you", said Breezestar.

"Blackface, you will train Palepaw. Teach your apprentice all the ways your mentor Fernshade taught you", he said.

"Pineheart, you will mentor Birdpaw. Teach your apprentice all the abilities your mentor Thistlefrost taught you", said the LakeClan leader.

"Now I want to make new warriors. These cats deserve it because they helped a lot rebuilding the camp. Thunderpaw, Skypaw, Windpaw, Bumblepaw, come here!", screamed Breezestar.

The four apprentices went running towards the highrock.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect it, even at the cost of your life?", asked the leader.

"I do", said the apprentices.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. From this day on, you will be known as Thundernose, Skyfur, Windfoot and Bumblewing respectively!", he screamed.

After the ceremonies, the cats went patrolling, and new building groups started. They had to hurry up with the reconstruction.

The cats that had gone the previous day on hunting or border patrol would do the same thing in the same groups. The cats who were rebuilding the nursery went to rebuild the medicine cat den. The cats who were with the elders' den would continue with it, and there would be some cats assigned for the warriors' den.

"Ravenwing, Dustfur, Fallowpelt, Starlingflight, Larchtail and Ivysong will be the first group to rebuild the warriors' den. The second group will be Molefoot, Featherfur, Poppytail, Volewhisker, Hopfur and Hawkflight", said Blacktooth.

Breezestar went to the clearing where he had been sleeping. He suddenly saw Luna coming towards him.

"Breezestar, I have something to tell you", she said.

"I listen", replied the leader.

"I'm having your kits", she said.

Breezestar felt excitement pulse through him. He was having a new litter of kits with Luna!

After they spoke, Luna went to the recently – finished nursery and began to rest. Blacktooth entered to Breezestar's den with fresh – kill in his jaws.

"I've brought you something", he said, leaving the plump mouse in front of Breezestar.

"It tastes really good. Thank you", said the leader looking at his son.

"I saw you are having Luna's kits", he said.

"Yes, aren't you angry?", asked the leader, feeling something weird was happening.

"Not at all. I've grown up, Breezestar. I already have my own mate and kits. I know how it feels".

After that, Blacktooth left the leader's den, and Breezestar fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

Breezestar was dreaming. He was in a beautiful place, and he could recognize it. It was StarClan. He continued walking until he met the cats who had given him his lives.

"Breezestar, you have just lost a life," said Leopardstar, looking troubled.

"But, how did I loose it? I was only sleeping!," he said.

"We still don't know, Breezestar. Even StarClan doesn't know everything," answered Sunflower.

Breezestar woke up. There were no traces of blood, there was only him. He started walking and saw all the dens had been reconstructed.

He wanted to talk to Blacktooth, so he went to the nursery. He saw the deputy was playing with his kits.

He also saw Daisycloud had entered to the nursery and was looking a bit plump. Then, he remembered the she – cat had recently become mates with Timberclaw, and was probably expecting his kits.

Suddenly, Luna appeared from the very end of the nursery. She had just kitted. Breezestar entered to the place were their kits were lying.

"I have already decided some names," she said, looking at the four fur bundles.

"This is Talonkit," she said, pointing to a silver and white tabby tom.

"This is Dewkit," she said, pointing to a smoky gray tabby tom.

"And you'll decide the others," she said.

"This is Softkit," said Breezestar, looking at a pale gray she – kit.

"And this is Wolfkit," he said, pointing to a big white tom with dark gray and silver flecks.

The four beautiful kits were sleeping next to their mother. Breezestar was afraid something bad would happen to them, since something happened to everyone who was related to him.

He went to the medicine cat den. He felt weak because of his lost life, and he wanted to talk to Petalwhisker.

When he arrived, he saw Robinwing had left the nusery and was congratulating Hailpaw.

"I'm glad you have your full name, Hailtail," said Robinwing, as she went back to the nursery.

"Congratulations, Hailtail," said Breezestar, looking at the medicine cat. "Now, where's Petalwhisker?"

Petalwhisker suddenly appeared with some herbs, and Birchpaw was next to her.

"I went gathering herbs with Birchpaw," she said, looking at the apprentice, who had just run away. "She'll make a fine warrior."

"Petalwhisker, last night I woke up in StarClan. They told me I had lost a life. How is that possible?," asked the leader.

"I don't know Breezestar. Go and rest in your den. It'll make you feel better," answered the medicine cat.

Breezestar obeyed and went back to his den. Several minutes later, Blacktooth arrived in it holding a big, plump fish.

"Is that for me?," asked Breezestar.

"Yes, it is," answered Blacktooth, as he left the piece of fresh – kill next to the leader.

Breezestar ate it calmly. It had a wonderful taste. He suddenly felt sleepy, and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

Breezestar woke up in StarClan again, and started walking towards the same place than the last day.

"You've lost another life," said Sagepaw, looking at her former mentor.

"But how am I losing them?," he asked.

"We've been trying to find answers, but we don't know," said Lilypetal.

The days continued and for eight days and received the news that he had lost a life.

The ninth day it was the same routine; he woke up, checked everything was doing fine, spent some time in the medicine cat den, went back to his den, Blacktooth brought him fresh – kill and he fell asleep. But, this time something different happened.

"Breezestar, you lost your last life. You're joining StarClan," said Leopardstar. "We are choosing cats to give Blacktooth his nine lives, and we chose you."

"Who else will give him lives?," asked the former LakeClan leader.

"It's you, Sunflower, Lilypetal, Mistpaw, Redspots, Willowheart, Nightkit, Otterkit and Graytail," said Leopardstar.

After giving Blacktooth his nine lives, a lot of StarClan cats came to him and sat down.

"We need to tell you something," they said.

"Tell me anything you want," said Breezestar.

"It's about your death," said Sunflower.

"Tell me now," said Breezestar.

"Remember your mentor, Blacktooth?," asked Leopardstar.

"Of course," answered Breezestar. "Wait, how do you know about him?."

"He was a Dark Forest warrior. A cat joins the Dark Forest when they aren't allowed into StarClan, and that happens when a cat breaks the warrior code many times," said Sagepaw.

"Remember he was vanishing?," asked Mistpaw.

"Yes, I do," answered the gray and white tom.

"It was because everyone was forgetting about him. When that happens to a StarClan or Dark Forest warrior, they get reincarnated," said Lilypetal.

"And what does it have to do with my death?," asked Breezestar.

"He got reincarnated into your son, Blackkit. He seeked for revenge, and with the help of Foxfang's training, he became an evil and ambitious cat. He managed to become deputy by murdering Leopardstar, Stormclaw, Blueheart and even Foxfang himself," said Marigoldpaw.

"Then, you, blinded by love, made your son deputy. And that was the biggest mistake ever," said Nightstar.

"Why?," asked Breezestar.

"Remember that piece of fresh – kill he brought you every day to your den? How it looked, plump, and how it tasted?," asked Stormclaw.

"Sure," said Breezestar.

"It had that particular taste and look because it was stuffed with deathberries. Deathberries are extremely poisonous, and could kill a cat," said Whitefoot.

"Your son managed to kill you for what he most wanted: power. Since he was once a Dark Forest warrior, we couldn't discover his plans earlier," said Nightkit.

Breezestar now understood everything. Why was his son's pelt colour exactly the same as Blacktooth's, and why had Blacktooth vanished. But, he felt betrayed, and wished it had been another cat the one who killed him.

THE END


End file.
